Kingdom Hearts PrankOff!
by Halestorming
Summary: What happens when an author and his OC kidnap 7 KH characters to start a prank-off?  This happens!  Rated K-plus for mild violence
1. Chapter 1: Gather the troops!

*In An Unknown Location*

"Hello, world! I'm Halestorming, but you can call me Storm, and this is my first story!"

"…"

"Well, say something."

"...yay." a cloaked figure said unenthusiastically.

"...You'll have to excuse him for his lack of character. He's-"

"HEY! I have tons of character! More than a...water buffalo."

"...Yeah, anyways I believe you have a 'job' to do."

"Fine, fine, fine." with that he teleported away to do his 'job'.

"So...I'm gonna have some pizza."

*On Destiny Islands*

"Sora, get back here!" Kairi screamed at the boy who had just dropped a water balloon on her, and her recently completed, 3-page essay on paupu fruit.

"I'M SORRY, KAIRI!" Sora yelled as he ran from the furious girl.

"Ha." Riku smiled in amusement as Kairi chased Sora around the small island.

"I think they make a lovely couple, don't you?" a cloaked figure asked Riku.

Riku stared at him for a full ten seconds before asking, "Who are you?"

"...Santa."

"Oh, really?" Riku raised an eyebrow questionably as Sora's screaming could be heard in the background.

"Yeah...ho-ho-ho?" He then proceeded to punch Riku in the face, knocking him unconscious.

This attracted the attention of Kairi, who had Sora in a headlock.

"Riku!" Kairi ran over, summoning her flowery keyblade while Sora lay on the ground, panting.

"Ugh, must I always do the dirty work?" The mystery man then proceeded to throw some sparkly dust on Kairi, who promptly fell unconscious, face-first, into the sand.

"And then there was one." the unknown assailant then turned to Sora, and was surprised to see him asleep four yards away.

"...I'm gonna say it was a long and difficult battle. Yeah, that works." he then proceeded to teleport all of them away.

*In An Unknown Location (again)*

"Mmm. Pizza." Storm said as he ate some of the Italian delicacy.

The quartet then appeared in the large, previously empty room.

"We're back!" the cloaked figure said.

"Ya'know, I'm tired of typing in 'cloaked man' and stuff like that so you're now officially named Bane." Storm said to 'Bane'.

"Sweet, I got a name, and it's only the first chapter! Imagine what I'll have by the tenth." beneath his hood you could see a cruel, toothy grin.

"Watch it! You're only evil in the first part of my story! By the way, I'm working on a story all my own, not this one."

"And where are we now, in the storyline?" Bane asked with a grin.

"You're a good guy." Storm gave him a glare that could make Master Xehanort break down in tears.

"...Yes, sir." Bane looked like he was about to pee his pants.

"Wazza...Kai-kai...Bubber..." Sora mumbled in his sleep.

"...Shouldn't you be picking up some Sea-salt loving teens and a pyro?"

"Dangit." Bane muttered, before teleporting away.

"Atop A Clock Tower In Twilight Town"

Three cloaked, young people were eating blue ice cream on the edge of a clock tower.

"Hey, Xion?" the oldest-looking asked the only girl of the group.

"Yes, Axel?" she replied

He grinned, and said, "Bet'cha don't know why the sun sets red."

"Oh, not that again." the other grumbled. His blonde hair looked like it was defying gravity.

Bane watched this exchange from around the corner until he decided to get to work.

"So, when are-..." Axel stopped mid-sentence and stared off to the side.

"Axel?" Xion waved her hand in front of him. He continued to stare. "Roxas, what's wrong with-?"

She stopped when she saw Roxas doing the same thing. She turned around to see a floating waffle with a ruler stapled to it.

"What?" "The?" "Halibut?" the trio said as they stared at the oddity.

Bane snickered as he dangled the waffle on a thin line, from a fishing pole. "Now for phase two."

He then proceeded to bring the fishing pole up, smacking Axel in the face, with the waffle... Amazingly, this knocked him out.

"What the-!" Roxas screamed before he was also knocked out by the "flying death machine", otherwise known as a waffle with a ruler stapled to it.

Xion then stood up and drew her keyblade, ready to fight. "I'm not afraid of you! Show yourself!" she said courageously.

Bane then threw the sparkly dust at the back of her head, effectively K.O.-ing her.

"Let's see, one, two, and... Where's Axel?" Bane looked around, but saw only Roxas and Xion. He then turned a pale shade of white and slowly looked over the edge.

On the ground, several stories below, was a small, black figure sprawled on the ground.

"...Do we really need him?" A frying pan fell from the sky and landed on Bane's head. "...Yeah, we need him...Ow."

Bane then teleported to Axel, confirmed that he was still alive, slung him over his shoulder, and teleported them all away.

*In An Unknown Location (yet again)*

Storm was playing checkers with a... chair.

Upon entering the strange scene, Bane announced, "Um, we're back." with a curious look on his face.

"Hi." was Storm's only reply as he moved a red checker piece.

"...Why are you playing checkers with...!" As he said this, a black checker piece double-jumped over two red pieces, and Storm scowled. If you could see Bane's eyes they would have been huge.

Upon seeing Bane's shocked reaction, Storm replied, "Don't worry, it's just... You know who." he said secretively.

"Voldemort?"

Storm face-palmed and a small chuckle was heard nearby.

"Wha-Oh! Him." Bane scowled and sat in a chair. Even though his eyes were covered you could tell he was glaring at the chair.

"Ugh. Just don't start a- DANGIT!" Storm yelled as a black piece triple-jumped his pieces and someone said, "I win!" in a triumphant voice.

Storm grumbled as he reached into his shirt pocket and gave... something a $20 bill.

"Hehe, nice doing business with you." was heard, followed by footsteps and door slamming.

"I hate him." Bane growled after two minutes of silence.

"NO, KAIRI, NOT THERE!" Sora screamed as he sat bolt-upright from his spot on the floor. He then looked around and saw Kairi unconscious nearby.

"Kairi!" That's when he noticed Bane and Storm for the first time. "Who're you?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm-" "HYAAH!" Bane was cut off when Sora tried to slice him in half with his now-summoned keyblade. Bane had to dive to the side to avoid it.

Sora continued to chase Bane for about three minutes when Storm produced a conductor's baton, from his shirt pocket, and started waving it around.

"A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Bane yelled as he slid under a table in an attempt at escape. Sora merely high-jumped over it, but before he could touch ground again, he was caught by a floating Bass.

Storm then waved the baton some more and the bass flipped over, dropping Sora on his head, and into the wonderful land of sleepytime.

"Thanks." Bane said.

"No problem." Storm replied

An awkward silence filled the room for ten minutes.

It was then that Storm noticed Axel's limp form.

"...What happened to him?" Storm asked a certain OC suspiciously.

"Umm, he's a heavy sleeper?" Bane replied nervously.

"Hey," Storm said with a smile, "aren't you also a heavy sleeper?"

Bane was then hit from above with a frying pan and fell to the floor.

Storm looked at all the unconscious people around him, and said, "Time for bed." he then duct taped his 'guests', (not Bane), to some chairs and left for bed.

….. to be continued

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

The characters "Halestorming" and "Bane" are copyrighted Sep. 26 2011 to Craig S. Hale


	2. Chapter 2: Namine is dragged along!

Hey, hope everyone who reads this enjoys! I'll post chapter 3 before tomorrow, but don't hold your breath for Ch. 4, I'm not exactly sure who I'm gonna prank yet.

*Inside A Large Mansion*

Storm awoke to the sound of screaming and arguing. But it wasn't Thursday, so he got up to see what it was.

In the large room everyone was awake and arguing loudly.

"..." Storm walked by and into the kitchen without their notice, grabbed some pop-tarts and put them in the toaster.

"Morning, sunshine." Bane greeted him with a smirk from the table. Bane was fully aware that Storm was NOT a morning person.

The only reply Bane got was some mumbling and a glare.

"Why don't you go greet our guests on this fine morn?" Bane asked with that same smirk.

Storm groaned before walking toward the 'guests'.

As soon as he stepped in he heard many shouts directed toward him.

"You! Where are we!"

"I'm gonna kick your butt!"

"What's that smell?"

"You'd better-... Wait, what?"

Everyone stared at Sora, who had made the odd comment. They each took a sniff and Kairi said, "I think something's...burning."

"MY POP-TARTS!" Storm screamed as he ran to go check on his beloved pastries.

Bane stood in the doorway looking at the people.

"Soooo... Can we leave?" Xion asked politely. "No." was Bane's cold reply.

"Why No-ot?" she whined. Bane staggered, but said, "Don't do that."

Xion smirked, "Wha-at, this?" she continued to whine. Everyone else got the hint and joined in, slowly driving Bane insane.

"GAH! Enough of this whining!" he screamed as Storm walked in eating two black pop-tarts.

"PLEASE!" He pleaded to Storm, "Please let me shut them up!"

Storm considered this, weighed the possibilities, added up the costs for damages, and said, "No."

"You're dissspicable." Bane lisped.

"Yep, now I've gotta go pick up our last guest, so we can get this thing started." Sora had his hand up, sort of, (he was still duct taped to a chair). "Yes."

"Why ARE we here?" the others nodded.

"...Bane, fill them in, while I acquire the last guest."

"Kay." Bane replied, thinking of ways to get revenge on them for whining.

"No revenge."

"OH, COME ON!"

Storm then teleported away.

"..."

"..."

"...Wanna play poker?"

They all said sure and Bane explained the situation through the game... Sorta.

*In The Cage That Never Was, In The Castle That Never Was, In The World That Never Was*

Namine sighed in the cage. Not only was she spotted by Saix, but she was captured by Larxene, and being guarded by Marluxia. What luck.

"Can I have some water?" She asked shyly.

Marluxia then walked over and sprayed her with a firehose.

"That enough?" he asked the soaked girl smugly.

She just glared and sat down farther from the cage's edge.

"Not far enough." Marluxia sang as he sprayed her again. She moved to the other side of the cage. Marluxia sprayed again, but this time it fell short by three feet.

Namine let out a sigh of relief. However, 50 gallons of water fell on her as soon as she did.

Marluxia laughed at the poor, drenched nobody, while storm watched from the ceiling.

Storm was glaring at Marluxia, then smiling, then falling, then mauling, then laughing.

Namine sat inside moping. Apparently she hadn't noticed the mauling.

"Hello?" Storm called. She slowly looked up and saw Marluxia twitching on the ground, next to Storm.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Halestorming, but you, milady, may call me Storm." he said before giving her a formal bow.

A disdainful "Oh." was her reply.

"Oh?" he asked in surprise, somewhat offended since he had just knocked out her captor.

"You're one of those authors, aren't you?" she said, groaning at the word 'authors'.

"Well, umm, no, not exactly. You see, I'm a personification of an author." he explained nervously.

She gave him a distrustful glare and turned away. "Those authors always do terrible things to us, you know. We suffer pain, sorrow, anger, and even death sometimes! DEATH! DO YOU KNOW HOW PAINFUL IT IS TO DIE OVER, AND OVER**, AND OVER, AND OVER, AND**-... Sorry about that." she finished her tirade sheepishly.

Storm looked at her in shock, until he shook it off, and asked, "Would you like to come with me, for a fanfiction?"

She looked at him, like he was stupid. "Were you not paying any attention to my tirade?"

"No, I was."

"And you're still asking me to come?"

"Yes."

"Why should I trust you?"

"I'll give you seven 'safety tokens', which you can use to prevent harm during this fanfiction."

"...It's better than being in a birdcage."

With that he opened the cage and teleported both of them to the mansion.

*The Mansion*

"Hey we're..." Storm and Namine observed the bizarre scene before them.

Sora was chasing Bane with a footstool, Riku was eating a large, cooked turkey with an arrow sticking out, Axel was burning the turkey for fun, Roxas and Xion were still duct taped to their chairs, but they were straining to reach some sea-salt ice cream suspended two inches above their mouths, and Kairi was... Nowhere.

Storm turned to see Namine looking at him with a frown. The memory witch then proceeded to say, "Hmmph." turning on her heel, and began walking away.

Storm was about to say something when a piece of wood hit him in the head. He then glared toward the group, and got ready for his 'Great Shout'.

He took in a deep breath and shouted, "SHUT UP, YOU IDIOTS, OR ELSE I'LL RAM YOUR FEET DOWN YOUR OWN THROATS AND MAKE YOU SWALLOW, AND CHOKE ON THEM!"

Everyone, including Namine, was silent, due to the sheer force of the shout.

"Wow, you don't use the 'Great Shout' unless you're reeeeaaaally ticked off." Bane said in a tone of utter surprise.

"Swallow _and_ choke?" Sora repeated in confusion.

Storm then cleared his throat and asked what happened. The response was a mingling of shouts, through which he heard the words, "punched", "dare", and "ice cream".

"Alright, alright! First of all, where's Kairi?"

"Um... In here." He turned around, looked in the kitchen, and saw Kairi dressed as a roasted turkey on a plate on the kitchen table.

"Hmm. Eating us. That's new." Namine commented from beside Storm. He just fainted.

Please review, it's greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations and the rules!

**Hey, like I said in Ch. 2's intro I can't quite think like a… I don't know, but I'll try to, ASAP. For now enjoy Chapter 3!**

_Uploaded September 28, 2011_

*In The Mansion*

"Storm? Storm?"

Storm awoke in his bed, looking up at Bane, who had his hood down. "Sup, sleeping author?"

Storm groaned, and sat up. "What happened? And since when are your eyes and hair black?"

Bane looked up at his short black hair, that was spiked up in the front, and replied, "I dyed my hair, and got some contacts."

"OK, so where is everyone?" Bane grinned sheepishly, and Storm continued, "You knocked em' out, didn't you?"

"Yep."

Storm groaned and went into the large room to find everyone unconscious, but just like before.

Sora was on the floor, with a baseball bat laying next to him, Riku had a bit of turkey in his mouth, Axel was next to Kairi, who was still a turkey on a plate, and Roxas and Xion were still duct taped to their chairs.

Upon observing all this Storm asked, "Why is Axel next to Kairi?"

"Oh, he was gonna eat her." was Bane's nonchalant reply. However, upon seeing Storm's horrified face, he said, "Just kidding. He was trying to find the zipper on the suit for her."

"That's good... Where's Namine?"

"Who?"

"Namine. The last guest. Where is she?"

"Oh. I duct taped her to... Where did I put her?"

"Find her." Storm growled.

"Yessir." with that, Bane left to find Namine. He came back ten seconds later.

"Found her! She was taped to a wall."

"Alright, now, free them and get some seats, and a table."

"Kay."

Once they were all seated, (still asleep), Storm and Bane put some earmuffs on as Storm blew a LOUD airhorn that he had in his shirt pocket.

Everyone woke up and shouted for him to stop. He did so.

"Alright, now that you're all awake we can begin. Sora, why were you chasing Bane?"

"You should ask Kairi." was the young keyblade wielder's reply.

Storm looked at Kairi, who now had no turkey suit, and motioned for her to talk.

"The black haired, weirdo punched me in the face." she said calmly.

"I DID NOT!" Xion screamed from her seat.

"She meant me." Bane said irritably, while glaring at the girl who had just insulted his hair.

"Okay." Storm turned to Riku, "Why were you eating turkey with an arrow in it?"

The teen with silver locks shrugged and replied, "I was hungry, and it was in the fridge."

"And I was just burning it to bug him." Axel remarked with a grin, while Riku glared at him.

"Fine. Kairi?"

The princess of heart blushed and mumbled too quietly for anyone to hear.

"What?"

Another mumble.

"Huh?"

A slightly louder mumble.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"THAT MORON BROUGHT IN THE SUIT AND DARED ME TO PUT IN ON! HAPPY?"

"...By 'moron', do you mean Bane?" Storm asked with a nod in Bane's direction.

"...Yes." the blushing princess replied.

"Roxas? Xion?" The nobodies replied, in unison, "Bane tied sea-salt ice cream to the ceiling and said 'if you can get them, I'll give you each a year's supply'."

Storm looked at Bane, the cause of most of these problems, who simply shrugged and said, "What, I can't have some fun?"

"...No. Now, on to business. You are all here to help me with a little game."

At the word 'game' they all started running around, screaming, and clawing at the walls trying to escape.

Suddenly, Axel yelled, "Wait a minute!" everyone looked at him, "We can make corridors of darkness!" everyone looked relieved, but Storm and Bane just smirked.

"This way, everyone!" Roxas yelled as he created a portal and everyone but Namine ran through.

"So, why did you stay?" Bane asked her with boredom in his voice.

"I thought they wouldn't get out. But it looks like-"

"FREEDOM!"

The trio that didn't leave turned to see the rest come out of another portal, not two feet from where they were before.

"WE'RE FREEEEEeeeeeee..." Sora's cheer dwindled as he noticed that they were back in the mansion.

"What? Didn't I tell you?" Storm asked with a triumphant smirk, "I can control all teleportations that happen within my homeworld."

"I hate you." Axel snarled as he summoned his chakrams.

"Bane, battle time." Storm said with joy.

"Finally!" Bane roared as he drew two broadswords and charged Axel with a toothy grin.

Axel ran to meet him in an epic combat fit for widescreen in a theater... However before either could meet, a frying pan fell on Axel's head.

"...Oh, come on!" Bane growled, having lost his fun. Storm merely replied, "You'll have your chance. Now that we've settled the fact that you all WILL help me, I'll explain the rules and goal."

Everyone mumbled, but after a frying pan hit the unconscious Axel, they quickly nodded.

"Good. Bane?"

Bane nodded and walked into the hallway. Everyone stared at Storm until Axel stirred.

"Wha? What 'appened?" Axel slurred as he got up.

"I K. you with a frying pan, and now you'll help me with 'Prankdom Hearts'."

No one knew what he meant, but Axel raised his hand.

Storm nodded at him and he said, "Are you saying that we're gonna prank people for you, and the reviewer's amusement?"

"...No-yes?" Storm replied unsurely. "Actually, you'll be pranking for points! And the grand prize winner gains immunity, freedom, and riches."

They were all listening intently.

"Good, now the rules are;

1. No pranking my OC's.  
>2. No pranking your teammates, unless I say so.<br>4. You will have teammates and be in teams outside of 'Single Pranks'.  
>5. No unauthorized pranks.<br>6. Every time a team wins, you get to pick a new teammate from ANYWHERE in the KH universe.  
>7. There is no rule 3.<br>8. Ignore rule 7.  
>9. You may occasionally win mystery prizes that will help you in future pranks.<br>10. There are three types of pranks, Single Pranks, Team Pranks, and Inner Circle Pranks."

Everyone was still paying attention, so Storm continued.

"Single Pranks are when each of you commits a single prank, outside of your teams, and the one who does the best gets the point for themselves."

Sora raised his hand, so Storm nodded toward him.

"Do we get to choose who we prank, and how we prank them?"

"No and yes." was Storm's reply.

"Now," he continued, "a team prank is when your teams carry out a prank of your choosing, on a person of my choosing."

Riku raised his hand now. "Yes?"

"What happens if one of us is caught during the prank?" Riku asked with some worry in his voice.

"Ahh, yes. If you're caught, then I will send Bane to save you one hour after capture, or before you're killed."

They all looked scared, so Storm continued.

"An inner circle prank is where each team tries to prank the other team. The first team to prank every member of the other team wins the point."

They all seemed to understand, so he was ready to wrap up.

"I will begin brainstorming, gather another member, and split you into teams tomorrow, OK?" Storm had mumbled the second part, but they all nodded anyways. "Good. Bane will show you to your rooms."

Xion raised her hand as high as she could. Storm gave her a nod.

"Are our rooms nice?" the young nobody asked with hope in her voice.

"..." they all waited impatiently for an answer. "...When you get 20 points, your rooms will look like your own, 50 points, they'll look like a suite, and 100 is paradise-like." Storm summed up.

"How many points do we start with, and what do our rooms look like now?" Roxas asked with a glare, dreading that he knew the answer.

"0. And they are square, made of stone, and hay is your bed." Bane replied lazily, "Now can we get some shut-eye?"

EVERYONE was angry, so Storm made another frying pan hit Axel on the head, effectively shutting them up.

"Good, now someone drag Axel to his room, nobodies in the left wing, somebodies in the right."

Sora raised his hand to ask what a "somebody" was, but decided better, when 50 frying pans, and a kitchen sink fell on the table, crushing it.

They all went to bed... Except for a certain author, who had some work to do.

"Muahahahaha..."

"**Review, or else the flaming dragons of Mt-" **

"**Shut up, Bane. Please review, kind people!"**


	4. Chapter 4: Waking up, & moving out!

_Uploaded October 4, 2011_

***In Halestorming's Workroom, In The Mansion***

"No, no, no!" Storm roared as he threw another crumpled prank idea to the ground.

"Having trouble?" a voice asked out of nowhere.

"Shut up, you." Storm growled without looking up, because he knew who it was.

"You know, I'm pretty good at torment and pain, if I do say so, myself." the voice said, ignoring the last comment.

"Not now, I'm trying to cause torment and pain." Storm said, throwing away another crumpled paper ball.

"Hmmph, well, if you're going to be like that then I'll leave you and Bane to do this. All by yourselves." with that, footsteps were heard and the door opened.

"Wait!" Storm yelled.

"Yes?" the voice responded, victory clearly in his tone.

"Can you check the traps on your way out?"

"..." The door slammed shut.

Suddenly inspiration hit Storm, and he wrote faster than a wild stallion in the western plain.

*In The Large Room, (Hereafter Referred To As The "Living Room") Of The Mansion*

Axel, Roxas, Xion, and Namine were at the large oval table, on one side eating their respective breakfasts. Sora, Riku, and Kairi, however, were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are the others?" Storm asked those who were on time.

"Asleep, why? Are you gonna go get em'?" Xion asked with a grin.

"Why?" Storm asked suspiciously.

"I want revenge on Bane." she said simply.

"He's busy. Anyone got a spare walrus on hand?" at their quizzical looks he just walked out without a word.

*In Sora's Room (Or Cell, Since It Looked Like One)*

Sora was lying on his hay-bed, snoring. He was smiling, despite his less than preferred sleeping quarters, and his mind was obviously far away from the mansion. He was as peaceful as could be.

Storm observed this for two seconds, then pulled a "dog" whistle from his shirt pocket, blew into it, and waited.

Suddenly a massive walrus fell through the ceiling, and onto Sora, awakening him from his wonderful dream. He would have screamed, had the oxygen not been forced out of him by the walrus's impact.

"Good mor-ning!" Storm called out to the flattened teen with gravity-defying hair.

He mouthed the words 'I HATE YOU' and Storm blew a tune into the whistle, making the walrus leave.

Sora was about to attack the -coughawesomecough- author, but Storm held up a hand and said, "If you let it go, I'll let you wake Riku up with the walrus."

Sora weighed the deal and agreed.

*Back In The Living Room*

Axel was having his 17th waffle, while Xion and Roxas were battling on the Wii. Namine was taking a nap on the couch.

"Ha! Gotcha again, Roxas!" Xion yelled triumphantly as she killed Roxas's character, yet again.

"Curse you, PINK YOSHI!" this was the 343rd time Yoshi (Xion) had killed Sonic (Roxas), if you were keeping track... Like Xion.

Xion giggled and said, "Only 157 more wins, until I win our bet, Axel." Earlier Axel had bet Xion that she couldn't get 500 wins in a row on Smash Bros. So far, she was doing pretty good.

"Well it doesn't matter, becau-"

Roxas was cut off by a shrill, girlish scream that woke Namine, and nearly made Axel choke on his twentieth waffle, curbing his appetite for the breakfast circle.

They all waited a moment before Roxas continued, "Because I'm done!" he threw down his wiimote down in a huff.

"Roxas wait! Who will I play Smash Bros. with!... Whoa, deja vu." Xion sulked on the couch by Namine, who comforted her, while giving Roxas a disapproving glare.

Roxas felt bad, but wasn't about to lose for the 344th time, so as Xion begged Axel and Namine to play with her, he went to see what had made that scream earlier. Judging from the distance of the scream, pitch, length, and overall fear factor, (haha, pun), he judged it to be... Riku's.

*Earlier, In Riku's Room*  
>(This was happening while Roxas and Xion were having their 432nd battle)<p>

Storm and Sora silently stepped into Riku's room and looked around.

Riku was frowning, asleep on his hay, which was mostly scattered around the room. He had obvious bags under his eyes and had definitely had a restless night. Needles to say, he was NOT going to be happy when he woke up.

Storm handed the whistle to Sora and gestured for him to go on with the job.

Sora looked at the whistle, then back up at Storm shaking his head wildly, and gave it back, "Are you nuts?" the teen whispered franticly, "He'll kill me, when he wakes up!"

Storm put his arm around the spiky-haired boy's shoulders and whispered, "Sora, has Riku ev-"

"CURSE YOU, PINK YOSHI!" was heard from a distance. Since Riku didn't stir, Storm continued, "Has Riku ever pulled a prank on you?"

Sora scowled and replied, "Tons."

"Tons?"

"TONS." the boy stressed, trying to keep his voice to a whisper, so that he wouldn't disturb Riku. "And I've never been able to get back at him! No matter how many-" Sora stopped his speech as Storm dangled the whistle in front of his face.

What had once been a one-way ticket to unspeakable pain, now looked like the perfect tool of revenge to the tormented young lad.

Sora looked at the whistle, then at Riku. An evil smile crept onto the "innocent" young keyblade wielder's face as he grabbed the whistle, drew his breath in, and blew so hard, that he broke the whistle.

Riku heard the snap, and opened one eye, however the walrus had chosen that exact moment to make his move. It fell through the roof the same way it had fallen through Sora's and fell on Riku, not a moment after his eyes bugged-out.

The following sound was a cry so loud and shrill, that even Quasimodo heard it, and covered his ears with bird feathers to block out the horrid sound.

Riku struggled to get the walrus off of him. Storm would have, but Sora broke his whistle, so Riku had to sit there and struggle.

"So, does this count as a prank?" Sora asked Storm happily.

Storm thought for a moment, before answering. "I guess it does. Congratulations, Sora, you've just earned the first point." they shook hands.

"SORAAAA!" they turned to see that Riku was out from under the walrus, (whom had mysteriously disappeared), and very, very, VERY, angry.

Sora turned pale and Storm ran, shutting the door behind him. Sora tried to get out, but just as he reached the doorknob, he was jerked back by the collar.

"HELP ME, KAIRI!" was the last thing Storm heard as he ran to the living room.

In the hallway he ran into Roxas, who was on his way to see what had scared Riku so badly.

"Hey, what's the big idea!" Storm grabbed Roxas by the wrist and ran, "No time! Riku fury! Run now!" Storm panted as he ran with Roxas in tow.

*In The Living Room*

Xion was kicking Namine, Kairi, (who had gotten up, and came in), and Axel's butts, in a team battle.

(For those of you who care, Xion is the unbeatable Pink Yoshi, Kairi is Zelda, Axel is Ike, Namine is Bowser, and they're playing on the Final Destination stage)

"DANGIT!" Axel was knocked off the side of the screen for the 30th time in three minutes. Xion's win count was now up to 489.

"What's wrong, Axel? Are you nervous?" Xion asked happily.

"N-no." while Axel was sure he didn't have a heart, and couldn't feel nervous, he was having a vague sense of deja vu from when he was losing a similar bet with Isa on Smash Bros. Melee. 'Very coincidental' was the last thought in his mind when the screen went black.

"NO! I was at 498! Curse you, Axel!" Xion sobbed dramatically.

Axel stared at her in shock and questioned, "Me? What did I do?"

Xion gave him an accusing glare. "You knew I was gonna win, so you sent a flare at the Wii's wires, making it break right before my victory!"

Axel looked at her in disbelief. "And exactly what proof do you have of this?"

She pointed to the side of the Wii, which had a scorch mark on it. "That. That's my proof, you rotten, cheating, pickle slapping, TURD!" She beat the heck out of him, to put it simply.

Storm and Roxas did a baseball-style skid into the room. Storm then asked everyone to sit in their assigned seats at the oval table, not bothering to ask why Xion was attempting to gut Axel with a can opener.

Storm left to get the series' two main stars. Xion calmed down, and everyone sat there for ten minutes, until...

"Sup?" Bane walked in with a giant whiteboard. He set it up by the head of the table.

Storm then walked in, dragging Riku and Sora, the first attempting to strangle the latter, and threw them each in a seat on either side of Kairi.

"Alright, I'm tired of making people wait, so here are your instructions for pranking." Storm began, "You will all be one team, because you're still getting the hang of things, but I'll give you your targets, and you'll set out at 1100. Understood?" Storm asked, taking the stance of a military general.

Everyone nodded, since they had already accepted their fate, wondering who their 'targets' would be.

"There will be no points given during this round, but Sora already has one for dropping a walrus on Riku."

Everyone stared at Sora in shock, except for Axel, who was impressed, and Riku, who was angry.

"Don't look at me, Storm-" he was cut off by a frying pan from above. Everyone looked at Storm, giving him their full attention.

"Huh, that really is effective." Storm mumbled, but then continued, "You can pick the pranks, but I want everyone on this list, and ONLY those on this list, to be pranked by 1400, or I'll let you find your own way back. Am I clear?"

They all nodded.

"I said, AM I CLEAR!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" they all stood at attention.

"Good. Here are the targets." he slid a file to the middle of the table. "You know what to do." with that he opened a portal and watched them look through the file, and talk about the pranks they would pull as they left.

Once they were all gone, Bane spoke up, "So who did you send them after?" Storm didn't reply "Well, whoever they are, I feel for em'. Poor souls."

Storm smirked and replied, "Poor, unfortunate souls, to be specific."

DISCLAIMER: nothing but Bane, Halestorming - A.K.A - Storm, and the character that is the unidentified voice belong to me.

BTW: for anyone who cares, Storm and Bane are Caucasian, and Storm has short, brown hair, wears jeans, sneakers, and a T-shirt with a bottomless pocket on it, (make up the color of said T-shirt to fit your imagination). 


	5. Chapter 5: Poor, unfortunate saps

_Uploaded October 12, 2011_

***In A Reef In Atlantica***

All the pranksters came out of a portal in mer-form, ready to prank their unsuspecting targets.

"Okay!" Axel yelled, getting everyone's attention, "Did we forget anything?"

They all shook their heads, and he continued, "Alright, let's get this over with."

They all swam away to do their pranks.

*In Sebastian's Room*

Horatio Felonious Ignacious Crustaceous Sebastian, the royal court composer, was tending to his duties as usual, when a small sound from outside his window caught his attention.

"Hmm?" he went over to investigate, but saw nothing unusual, so he returned to his work.

Then he heard it again, a small chuckling sound.

"What is 'dat sound?" he went over to the window again, but still, nothing unusual.

There was the random merperson swimming along, some fish, the department stores, a few small houses, a doodle of King Triton with the word "MORON" written above it in big letters... Wait a minute...

Sebastian gasped, "Oh, no! The king would be furious, if he saw 'dat!" he then rushed off to find someone to clean it, before King Triton saw it.

Meanwhile, Riku and Sora sneaked in through the open window to do their prank.

Riku started looking around, and said, "Alright, I'll look in the drawers, you look in the-"

"Giant bottle of shell wax, sitting on his nightstand?" Sora finished, holding said bottle in his hand.

"...Yeah, that." he pulled a small, blue container from a bag, and poured the contents into the shell wax, then set it back where Sora had found it.

They looked outside to see Sebastian heading back from cleaning the graffiti, and worse, he was headed straight toward the window!

"What do we do? What do we do?" Sora whispered in a panic.

Riku pulled him into the hallway, and they navigated their way back to the window to watch.

Sebastian was applying the wax and was nearly finished.

-17 minutes later-

A scream was heard throughout all of Atlantica, as Sebastian looked at his reflection. Somehow he had been turned blue!

He was too shocked to notice two mermen high-fiving outside.

"But, we still have a little dye left over. What do we do with it?" Sora asked Riku, as they swam away.

Riku thought about it for a moment, but before he could decide Roxas swam by, and took the dye.

Roxas quickly yelled, "You done with this? Can I have it? Thanks, bye!" as he swam away.

Riku and Sora watched him swim away, then Riku spoke. "Wanna grab some food? I hear they have some great hamburgers."

"Yeah, sure." they went off to eat.

*In Ariel's Grotto*

Ariel was looking over what was left of her collection. Surprisingly, a lot of it had survived her father's wrath.

Her eye caught sight of a small music box. She remembered how it had given her great curiosity about legs, because on the inside was a little dancer. She loved this little music box dearly.

She carefully picked it up, opened it, and was shocked to hear;

"Thriller! This is thriller night! And no one's gonna save ya' from the beasts about to strike!"

She was horrified by the small mummy that had replaced her beautiful ballerina.

As the blue Sebastian walked in, to let her know that it was time for lunch, she screamed, "Why!"

He looked at the music box, which had some noticeably messy blue claw marks on the side.

Outside, Roxas and Xion sat a small music box at the entrance to the grotto and left to meet Sora and Riku for some burgers.

*In King Triton's Dining Room*

The king and his daughters were talking about what had happened to Ariel and Sebastian earlier, and as Ariel finished her story King Triton said;

"Oh, it was nothing but a little prank, Ariel. You said you found the real music box just outside of your cave, didn't you?"

She nodded.

"Excellent. And Sebastian?"

The blue shellfish looked up from his moping.

"The dye won't last long, and besides, it's kind of funny, when you think about it." the king said with a chuckle.

Sebastian hmmph'ed, as all the girls tried to hold back giggles.

"Your lunch, Your Majesty." a waiter said, as he placed a silver platter before the king. Other platters were brought to the girls and Sebastian.

"Thank you." the king replied. All the girls lifted their lids to see their favorite lunch meals, and Sebastian had a salad. The king lifted his lid to see a...

"AAAAAHHH!" King Triton screamed, as he saw a fish on his plate. Everyone swam around in a panic, except for Sebastian, who was going to dispose of the horrific sight, in an attempt to keep some sense of order, until he picked it up, and noticed something.

Sebastian yelled, "STOP!" and everyone stopped panicking, to listen.

Sebastian grinned, and said, "It's rubber! Ahahahahahaha!"

Everyone stared for a moment, then broke out in laughter, except for His Majesty, who had a plate of roasted seaweed on his head.

However, the ones laughing the most were Kairi, Namine, and Axel, who were hiding behind a pillar, nearby.

*At McDonald Duck's In Atlantica*

All of the pranksters were sharing their pranks, and laughing with each other, while eating.

"You know," Axel began, "this might not be so bad."

"What might not be so bad?" Xion questioned.

"If your talking about the 'Scrooge McDouble', it is." Roxas commented.

Axel shook his head, and replied, "No, I mean this whole pranking thing. Today was pretty fun, right?"

They all thought for a minute, but eventually agreed.

As they were talking, a portal opened up beside them.

"Well," Sora said, "guess it's time to go." They all swam through.

*In The Living Room Of The Mansion*

Bane was putting a large scoreboard on the wall, while Storm directed him.

"A little more to the left... No, the right. A little more. Now go up. A little higher. Little higher-stop! That's perfect!" the board was now centered on the wall, behind Storm's chair and the whiteboard.

Bane climbed down the ladder, as everyone walked through the portal.

"Well?" Storm questioned.

They all nodded.

"Good. Now, what pranks did you come up with?"

They told Storm and Bane about their pranks and were given some cake to eat afterward.

"Alright," Storm shouted, getting their attention, "I've decided that I am going to give you points, to show you, and the reviewers, how this works."

They all listened intently, except for Sora, who was watching a fly that was...well, flying.

Storm noticed this, and pulled a can of "Fly-Away" out of his shirt pocket, and proceeded to spray the fly.

The fly fell instantly to it's death, as Sora watched.

"Now," Storm continued, "I will give each of you up to 4 points, depending on idea, execution, special circumstances, and the L.A.Y. factor. Before you ask, L.A.Y. stands for;

Laugh  
>At<br>Yourself."

"Any questions." no one said anything, so he continued.

"The first prank was Sora and Riku dying Sebastian blue. Good one."

They both nodded, proud of themselves.

"Now, the idea was funny, and it was also successful, but, Sora?"

Sora was nervous.

"You panicked when Sebastian was headed back, and, if not for Riku, you probably would have been caught. So, you lose a point."

Sora looked disappointed, but Riku was proud of his quick thinking.

"Well, the L.A.Y. factor was good, so, 3 points for Riku, and 2 points for Sora."

Bane added the scores to the scoreboard. Sora already had one from the walrus prank, so he and Riku each had 3 points.

"Next up, Roxas and Xion's 'thrilling' prank."

The two were eating cake, but turned to hear their scores.

"Xion gets 3, but Roxas?"

The blonde nobody paled.

"I understand that it was your idea to leave the real music box at the grotto's entrance, yes?"

He nodded slowly, and gulped.

"Well, I can't take away a point, because you didn't want her to have lost a precious memory, but I certainly can't give you points for being 'nice' in a pranking story, so... You get 3."

Roxas heaved a sigh of relief, and Xion patted him on the back.

"Axel, Kairi, and Namine, there's not much to say. You freaked out the populace of Atlantica. 2 points each."

The group was fairly happy about their scores, until Axel noticed something, and shouted, "Wait a minute! If we gotta get 20 points, just for a normal room, how the heck are we ever gonna get 100!" everyone else agreed.

Storm smirked, and replied, "This was a practice round, you'll get more points when you start playing for real."

"There we go." Bane finished tallying the scores, which read this;

Sora: 3  
>Riku: 3<br>Kairi: 2  
>Namine: 2<br>Axel: 2  
>Roxas: 3<br>Xion: 3

"Good work today, everyone." Storm congratulated them, "Now, since you've already had lunch, you can play Wii, work on future pranks, sleep, whatever. Dinner's steak, and after that you can go to bed, or stay up all night, again whatever. But! You will wake up at 7:00 tomorrow morning, no matter how tired you are."

With that they all went on with the day. Bane had gotten a new Wii, but the SSBB game had mysteriously disappeared. Xion accused Axel of hiding it, but he denied the accusation and went back to his room with an unusually thick paperback.

Basically, they had dinner, bathed, Xion found SSBB, and attempted to kill Axel, but settled for four frying pans falling on him, and went to bed.

...

*In A Secret Room*

Bane and Storm sat at a table, planning.

"So," Bane spoke, "What do we do about the empty spot?"

Storm replied, while writing, "We do what anyone would do with an empty spot. We fill it."

Bane nodded "OK, and what will they be doing next?"

Storm wrote on a couple of the papers scattered about the table, then grinned a wide and merciless grin, and replied, "You have no idea..."

To be continued... 

**I'd like to thank my reviewers for reviewing, and any others for reading, but I thank reviewers a little bit more.**

**Please review, good fanfictionites!**


	6. Chapter 6: XRated : not like that

_Uploaded October 19, 2011_

*In The Living Room*

The pranksters were all having breakfast, while waiting to hear what was in store for them today.

Bane walked in, carrying a blowtorch, the ruler (you know the one) and a DVD player. No one asked.

Suddenly Storm appeared in a cloud of blue smoke, causing everyone to jump about five feet in the air, with some choking on Riku's part.

Storm coughed and said, "Last time I ask the genie for a lift." He then stepped down, and sat on his chair from where he had landed on Sora's plate of pancakes. Sora was a bit upset, to say the least, but didn't say anything because, for some reason, he didn't like the feeling of a frying pan slamming onto his head.

"Alright," Storm began, "who's ready for today's pranks?"

No one said anything.

"Good, because if you were, then I wouldn't be doing my job right. Now, who's been to Agrabah?"

Everyone but Kairi and Namine raised their hands.

Storm smirked, as he always does, and said, "Well, you're going to get a break today, so be thankful. Tomorrow you Leave for Agrabah, so prepare your pranks and have a nice day." Storm and Bane went into the kitchen, leaving everyone to enjoy their free day... Or so they thought.

*In The Game Room*

Xion and Axel were fighting Sudden Death on SSBB. Axel had renegotiated their bet, if Xion could beat Axel in one more battle, then she won, but if Axel won the battle, he won the bet.

At the moment they were in a heated struggle for supremacy. Xion was using her "secret weapon" (THE PINK YOSHI!) and was surprised at how well Axel was keeping up.

In Axel's mind there was, but one thought:

I. Must. WIN!

Axel was determined not to lose this bet. He was NOT going down without a fight, for he too had a secret weapon, the might of the unstoppable RED LINK! And he was going to beat Xion, he could feel it.

Suddenly, a large nintendog covered the screen.

"DANGIT!" Axel yelled, "Didn't we turn the Assist Trophies off?"

Then a thought occurred to both of them. They had turned all of the items off for this match.

They leaned in toward the screen to see what had happened when, just as they were two inches from the screen, a zombie face flashed onto the screen, accompanied by a shrill scream.

If they had hearts, Axel and Xion would've had heart attacks.

"WHAT THE JALEPENO WAS THAT?" Xion yelled, trying to get her nonexistent heart rate down.

"I-I-I don't know." Axel squeaked. He was taking short, quick breaths, and nearly hyperventilating.

Then they both heard a small chuckle and turned, only to see a figure wearing an organization cloak disappearing into a portal of darkness.

On the floor they saw a puddle of blue liquid. Axel dipped into it with his finger. He sniffed it, then licked it. He instantly knew what it was and said, "Sea-salt."

They both paused for a moment, then ran out screaming, "ROXAS!"

*In The Dining Room*

Roxas led Namine into the dining room. He had prepared a fancy lunch for them. There was a candle, a nice tablecloth, he had prepared a delectable chicken parmesan, and was wearing a nice suit. Everything was perfect.

He pulled out Namine's chair saying, "M'lady." she smiled and sat down. Roxas went to his own seat and looked into her eyes.

"Namine, I-" "THERE HE IS, GET HIM!"

Axel and Xion attacked the poor love struck nobody, (kind of an oxymoron, isn't it?).

"Axel, Xion, what are you doing?" Roxas yelled while fighting them off.

"HOW DARE YOU!" was Xion's reply as she summoned her keyblade and Axel summoned his chakrams. Roxas summoned his twin keyblades and prepared for battle.

Namine watched silently. Roxas had prepared a fancy lunch, gotten all dressed up, and they had finally gotten some time alone, (albeit in a crazy author's mansion), and now Axel and Xion have ruined it.

What do you think will happen now, boys and girls?

*In The Kitchen*

Sora had just put some popcorn in the microwave, and went to sit down with Riku and Kairi, who were playing poker.

"Why can't I play?" Sora whined as he sat down.

"Because," Riku replied without looking up from his cards, "you have the worst poker face in history."

Kairi nodded silently, as she showed Riku her full house and took the 1000 munny pot. She had already accumulated 17,900 munny, while Riku only had 2,100 left.

Sora sighed as he slumped on the table.

Then the timer dinged. Sora went over to get the popcorn, while Kairi showed off a Royal Flush, much to Riku's dismay.

Sora opened the microwave and brought the inflated bag of popcorn over.

"Man, do I love-" A huge explosion cut him off.

The three teens were covered in fake butter and popcorn bits.

"My new deck of cards!" Riku yelled.

"My new outfit!" Kairi shouted.

Sora licked his lips, "This is not butter." he observed.

"Wasn't the timer set on 'low'?" Riku asked Kairi, while Sora muttered something about fake butter being a less healthy and worse tasting alternative.

"Yeah, I made sure!" Kairi responded as Sora compared the nutritional values written on a bag of popcorn to those on a box of butter.

"But who could've blown up a bag of popcorn? ...In the exploding way, I mean." Sora asked his companions.

A small chuckle was heard, and the three turned to see a cloaked man running into a Corridor of Darkness.

They all looked at each other and said, in unison, "Axel."

*In The Dining Room*

Namine had smacked Xion and Axel around, (I won't say how), until they agreed to stop mauling Roxas.

"Now listen." Namine ordered.

Axel and Xion nodded and sat in the chairs.

"Roxas has been with me for the past two hours, so be couldn't have pranked you, okay?"

The two nodded and Axel said, "Then who-" "ATTACK!"

Sora and Riku dog-piled on Axel while Kairi walked in calmly.

Namine, Xion and Roxas watched, utterly surprised by this sudden massacre, until Xion asked, "What the hippie is going on here?"

"Oh. Axel blew up our popcorn... In a bad way." Kairi answered nonchalantly.

"When?" Roxas asked.

"Just a minute ago." Kairi answered while filing her nails.

"But he's been here mauling Roxas for the last ten minutes." Namine said, in deep thought.

"What?" Sora and Riku asked, halting their attack on the pyro.

"Yes, I have. Now get off!" Axel yelled while they were standing on him.

They apologized and got off. Everyone then explained the two pranks that had happened, and wondered who could've done them.

"Hello." Storm greeted them as he walked in, "Having a nice day?"

"YOU!" everyone shouted. "You've been pranking us!"

Storm chuckled, "I wish I could take the credit, but I'm afraid you're mistaken."

Everyone thought for a moment, then shouted, "Bane!"

Storm smirked, "Nope."

Everyone was puzzled. If it wasn't Storm, and it wasn't Bane, then who was the pranker?

"Do you want a clue?" Storm asked.

They all nodded.

Storm's smirk grew wider. "They wear an Organization cloak for a particular reason and their pranking skills are far superior to yours. You may call them 'Prankster X'."

Everyone looked at Storm in confusion, then a Corridor of Darkness opened behind Storm, and someone in an Organization cloak walked out, holding a half-eaten bar of sea-salt ice cream, a hacking device and a small, used bomb.

Everyone's eyes grew as they realized that this was the one who had pranked them.

Everyone yelled until a frying pan hit Riku on the head. After an awkward silence Sora asked, "Why did you call him 'them'?"

"Because," Storm answered the curious boy, whom had barely escaped from being the frying pan's target, "You don't know if it's a 'he' or a 'she'."

"Is it Larxene?" Axel asked, hoping for a no.

"No." Storm answered, "And since that pretty much gave it away, it is a 'he'."

"Prankster X" gave the other pranksters a formal bow and he and Storm walked into the living room with everyone else following.

*In The Living Room (one minute ago)*

Bane read a note from Storm that read:

Bane, set up an eighth score on the scoreboard, and label it, "Prankster X".

P.S. Make it good.

Bane read the note over a second time and set it up.

Everyone's scores were set up, but Prankster X's had a gold box where the score went, instead of a black one.

Everyone walked in and observed the golden box with awe.

"Do you like it?" Storm asked Prankster X. He nodded as a reply.

"By the way," Storm said, getting everyone's attention, "I've told him to keep his voice and identity hidden until I say so."

Prankster X chuckled ominously.

Everyone glared at the mystery man.

Storm coughed and said something that was sure to catch their attention, "Now, who wants to know how many points our new competitor has?"

Everyone was shocked.

"P-points?" Roxas stuttered. "You mean he's playing too?"

Storm nodded and continued, "He gets 4 points for the Wii prank, and 3 points for the popcorn prank."

Everyone looked at the scoreboard, but they were surprised by what they saw.

The electronic scoreboard read this:

Sora: 3  
>Riku: 3<br>Kairi: 2  
>Namine: 2<br>Axel: 2  
>Roxas: 3<br>Xion: 3  
>Pranker X: 13<p>

Everyone yelled in protest, but stopped when they heard a whistling sound. Suddenly something hit Axel on the head.

Was it...

A. a walrus?  
>B. a hamburger?<br>C. an old man with a broken hip?  
>D. a frying pan?<p>

Axel got up and yelled, "Stupid frying pans! Why do you always have to hit me with a-" A walrus then fell on top of Axel, effectively shutting him up.

"If you said A and D, then you won!" Storm announced as festive music played while balloons fells from the ceiling.

"Who's he talking to?" Xion asked Roxas.

"Probably the readers." Roxas answered, picking up a white balloon and giving it to Namine.

Kairi put her hands on her hips and asked, "Why does he have 6 more points than he should?"

"Ah, an excellent observation, Kairi." Storm replied, "He went through a little 'initiation' to prove his pranking skills, giving him an extra 6 points. I'll probably make a 'flashback chapter' about it later."

The Sora noticed something.

"Why is it nighttime, and why am I tired?" The brunette asked, pointing outside the window which had just shown a bright, sunny afternoon.

"Oh, yeah. I can change time in my home-world. And the night sky often makes people tired here." Storm said as he looked out at the moon.

"Alright!" Bane announced, "Time for bed! X, your room's in the 'secret area' with mine and Storm's! Good night, and keep quiet!"

Everyone went to bed, some planning tomorrow's pranks, as "THE MIGHTY AUTHOR, HALESTORMING" prepared to write their trip to Agrabah! With MANY tricks up his shirt pocket. Bwahahahaha!

**Well,****well,****well,****what****have****we****here?****A****new****flavor****in****the****soda****machine?**

**Just****so****you****know,****Prankster****X****is****a****KH****character,****not****an****OC,****but****that's****all****you****get!**

**Please****review!****For****that****will****bring****me****joy!**


	7. Chapter 7: Agrabaaaargh!

_Uploaded on October 29, 2011_

*In The Mansion*

Everyone was asleep, despite their uncomfortable lodgings.

But, elsewhere...

*In Prankster X's Room/Lair*

Prankster X was drawing on a large chalkboard, filled with plots and plans. As he finished writing, yet another prank, he chuckled to himself for his own brilliance.

Storm opened the door and said, "X, you're leaving for Agrabah in thirty minutes!"

"Agra-where?" Prankster X said in confusion.

"Agrabah." Storm said seriously. "The place you're all going pranking in twenty-nine minutes and fifty-eight seconds."

"Ahh, the desert place, right?" X responded, thinking of the pranks he had prepared.

"Yes. Be ready." Storm answered as he shut the door of X's lair.

X chuckled, "This'll get 'em good."

*In The Living Room (25 minutes later)*

Most of the pranksters were sitting in the living room, waiting for the rest.

Sora was eating a burger, Kairi was organizing her "Prank Folder", putting "Agrabah" at the front, Axel was cooking a burger in his hands, and Namine was drawing in her sketchbook. Roxas, Riku, Xion, and Prankster X were not there, just to be clear.

"Where are they?" Axel asked annoyed.

Kairi shrugged and said, "Maybe they're not ready yet. We do have five minutes till' we leave."

Sora was enjoying his burger and drinking a LOT of water.

Riku walked in and asked Sora, "Why're you drinking so much water?" with a curious look.

"Because, if you forgot, we're headed to a desert world, and I don't wanna be thirsty the whole time." Sora replied, taking another drink of H2O.

"...Okay. Where's Roxas and Xion?" Axel asked Riku.

Riku shrugged. "I think they're playing a video game."

Axel twitched slightly. "W-what game?" he asked with apprehension.

"Super Smash Bros-" Axel ran out, literally leaving flames behind, during Riku's answer.

"... Well that was *slurp* weird." Sora said, taking another drink.

*In The Game Room*

Xion and Roxas were about to start SSBB.

"So, you ready?" Roxas asked his black-haired counterpart.

"Always, Roxas. Always." she answered. Due to losing her bet to Axel last night, she was in the mood to win.

Suddenly Axel skidded into the room. "Hey, wassup? You guys ready to go? Nice weather, huh? COME WITH ME!" Axel said in one breath, then grabbed his friends and brought them both to the living room.

On the screen was a question; Axel, would you like to use the "cheat" feature?

"Hmmm. Interesting." Prankster X said as he observed the screen. He then pulled out his hacking device and went to work.

*In The Living Room*

Axel skidded in, and shouted, "FOUND EM', LET'S GO!"

Prankster X came in through a Corridor of Darkness, moments later.

"Everybody Ready?" Bane asked. Everyone jumped out of surprise.

"When did you get here?" Roxas asked.

"When I got here." Bane replied, then continued, "Alright, everybody through the portal. You're all on one team today, here are your targets and your time limit's four hours so, good luck to all!"

Everyone filed through, Prankster X lagging behind a little, and chuckling to himself.

*In The Desert Of Agrabah*

Everyone came out of a portal, talking about who should team up for pranks. Eventually they decided on four teams:

Riku and Sora,  
>Kairi, Namine and Xion,<br>Axel and Roxas,  
>and, of course, Prankster X, on his own.<p>

"Alright, we'll meet in the market place in three hours, if we can." Axel said.

They all went toward their targets... mostly.

*At The Palace Gates*

Rasul and the fat guard were patrolling the grounds and talking about daily news.

The fat guard was particularly excited today, as he said, "I've heard that Aladdin has found a great trove of jewels, and plans to give it all to the palace guards!"

"Ha!" replied Rasul with scorn. "The street rat give gold and jewels to us? After all we did to him? Please! Don't be an fool!"

They continued their walk until Rasul heard something.

"Did you hear that?" he asked the other guard.

"Hear what?" he replied, cleaning his ears with his fingers.

"There it is again! Like a loud tweeting or something."

"Maybe it was a bird."

"No. Only if it was a...a...AN ARMY OF BIRDS!" Rasul had looked up while talking and saw a great multitude of birds headed straight toward him and his companion.

"What do we do, Rasul? ...Rasul?" The round guard looked behind him to see Rasul running and screaming like a baby.

"Every guard for himself!" Rasul yelled as the other guard followed.

Axel and Roxas watched from the balcony of one of the turrets with slight amusement.

*In The Royal Laundry Area (One hour ago)*

Axel and Roxas were dragging a large sack into the royal laundry. All of the guards were on break, so they had no time to lose.

"Did you put the bread crumbs in the garden?" Roxas asked his friend.

"Yep, they'll be all over him." Axel laughed as they put the sack next to the pool of clothes.

They were preparing to dump the bird attraction scent, Birdlover's, in when they heard a small coughing. They turned to see Prankster X.

They glared and Roxas said, "Not now, you. We've gotta pour this onto Rasul's clothes."

Prankster X merely nodded and motioned for them to continue.

They poured the Birdlover's on his pants and shoes, but just as they were about to put it on his shirt they heard another cough.

They looked toward X, who shook his head "no".

"Not on his shirt?" Roxas asked.

X nodded.

"Why?" Axel asked.

X merely nodded again.

They put down the sack, and started to leave, but heard another cough.

They turned to X, but saw a large sack where he used to be.

Roxas read the sack's label out loud, "Put on Rasul's shirt".

So, they put it on Rasul's shirt. They couldn't see any effects taking place, so they left.

*Back At The Palace Gates (now)*

"Okay, that was funny, but why did X specifically have us put the Birdlover's stuff on Rasul's pants?" Axel asked Roxas, "And what was that stuff he had us put on his shirt?"

Roxas shrugged. Suddenly they heard a loud squeal, and saw some birds flying away with Rasul's pants.

They continued to watch Rasul run down the streets in only his shirt and tidy-whities, trying to catch them.

Then, they noticed something. As Rasul sweated, the shirt turned pink!

They thought for a moment, then looked at each other and said, "X."

Prankster X chuckled from behind a nearby pillar.

*In Jasmine's Room*

The princess was brushing her hair, while her pet, Raja, slept next to her. She reached over to pick up her large hair-tie things, but noticed that they were gone.

She looked around and noticed them on the bed.

She went over to pick them up, but slipped and fell onto the bed. For some reason, the bed stuck to her, and the more she wriggled and fought, the more it stuck to her.

Eventually, she was just a fabric burrito making muffled yells and wiggling a lot.

Raja woke up and looked around for Jasmine, but didn't see her, so he went back to his cat-nap.

Out on the balcony, Sora and Riku watched the burrito wiggle.

"This is making me hungry." Riku commented.

"Can we just hurry up and leave?" Sora asked, hopping from one foot to the other.

"I told you not to drink all that water."

Sora just sat down and rocked on the floor to "prevent the dams from bursting".

"Besides," Riku continued, "I'm not sure she's getting oxygen."

"Why do you say that?" Sora asked, shuddering.

"Because she's stopped wiggling and yelling... For about a minute, now."

"WHAT?" Sora yelled running in and attempting to cut the blanket open.

"Or she could just be-" Sora cut it open and an unconscious Jasmine fell out.

"...Napping." Riku finished.

"You idiot!" Sora exclaimed as he hit Riku over the head with his keyblade.

"Hey!" Riku yelled as he summoned his own keyblade.

The two began brawling as Prankster X walked in and put a small present-like box on Jasmine's vanity table.

"At least my prank won't kill her. Morons." X muttered as he left.

The two childhood friends stopped when they noticed Jasmine stirring.

Sora ran over to her. "Are you alright? Jasmine?" Sora asked.

As she woke up, Jasmine let her fist fly in shock, socking Sora square in the jaw and knocking him over.

"OW!" the hero of the worlds yelled, after being hit by a girl who was once captured by a jar with legs.

"Sora!" Jasmine gasped, and ran over to him. "Are you alright?" she lifted him up to his feet.

Sora stood up and said, "Nah, I'm fine. I've taken worse and lived."

"Yeah like swords, gunshots, dragon fire, lightning, meteors-how are you still alive?" Riku remarked.

"Who's this?" Jasmine asked Sora. "A friend of yours?"

"Yeah." Sora answered with a smile. "He's the one who... Who helped me rescue you! That's it!" Sora finished quickly.

Riku was relieved that Sora didn't tell her that he was the one who had nearly suffocated her, but he was more happy when Jasmine ran over and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you both, very much." Jasmine said, as she continued to hug Riku.

"Aw, it was nothing." Riku replied with a masculine tone.

Sora noticed Riku's reaction and asked, "So, how's Aladdin doing?"

"Aladdin?" Jasmine repeated, letting go of Riku. "Oh, he's just come back from another adventure! He's in the marketplace now!"

"Really? Let's talk some." Sora said leading her to the balcony, while giving Riku a raspberry.

Riku knew what Sora did. He did it just to spite Riku. Probably to get back at him for that paupu fruit thing way back.

Then Riku noticed the "present" on Jasmine's vanity.

"Fine. I'm just gonna peek." Riku said, giving in to his curiosity.

The moment he opened it a large, pink puff of smoke covered Riku from head to toe.

Sora was walking in with his head turned toward the balcony. "Just a second, Jasmine. I'm just gonna get Rik-..."

What Sora saw was what X was going to do to prank Jasmine.

"R-Riku?" Sora stuttered, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah?" Riku answered, completely unaware of what had happened.

"Look in the... In the... In the mi-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sora literally rolled on the floor laughing.

Riku looked toward the mirror and reeled back in horror.

What he saw was a teenage boy with long, yellow hair, make-up, and an exact copy of Princess Aurora's dress.

Riku yelled, with unparalleled fury, "PRANKSTER X! WHOEVER YOU ARE, I SWEAR I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

"Well!" X said, from afar, "And I thought this prank wouldn't go well." he then laughed darkly as he summoned a Corridor of Darkness to take him somewhere to wait for the others to finish.

*In The Marketplace*

Aladdin was walking around the stalls, looking for a present for Jasmine. Since she had just, somehow, nearly suffocated in her own bed sheets, he wanted to do something to cheer her up.

As he checked the stalls, a young lady with red hair and a veil on her face walked up to him.

"Ahh. You are looking for something, yes? Perhaps a gift for a beautiful, young princess, hmm?" she asked Aladdin.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Aladdin asked in astonishment.

"...You're Aladdin. Everyone in the whole city knows you get the princess gifts every other Friday." she said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Oh, right." Aladdin answered sheepishly. "Do you have something I could give her?"

"Do I have something you could give her? Am I not a humble street merchant, like my father, and his father, before him? I am. So, yes. I do." she said, showing him a brown box, barely big enough to hold a tennis ball.

"What is it?" Aladdin asked incredulously.

"This is a magic light box, my friend. Allow me to demonstrate." with that, she opened the box slightly, and an Elephant suddenly walked over and sprayed the box with water.

The box shook, then exploded into amazing light rays and fireworks, bewildering the people.

"That's perfect! How much is it?" Aladdin asked in astonishment.

"Oh, I'm afraid I could never part with it for more than 30,000 munny."

"30,000 munny?" Aladdin asked in shock. "Sorry, but I don't have that kind of munny. Oh, well."

"Wait! If it's a gift for a loved one, I just can't refuse. How does 3,000 sound?" she said quickly.

Aladdin smiled. "Now that, I can afford!" he said as he paid her and left.

"Now make sure to be near the elephants and, whatever you do, do not open it early! It would ruin the surprise!" she called after him.

After he was gone, she ran into an alley to meet with a certain Nobody.

"Did you give it to him?" Xion asked the peddler lady.

"Of course." Kairi, who was disguised as the peddler lady, answered. "Did you put the elephant in the palace?"

"Duh. I'm not stupid." Xion replied indignantly.

"Excellent. Namine's spell should do the rest."

The two laughed in the alley, then left to meet up with everyone else.

*In The Palace Garden*

"Oh, yeah. Send Namine to put a spell on the elephant. It'll be easy." Namine complained, from atop a large tree, in view of the elephant.

"Okay, now what spell was that? ...Oh! Aquia Momba Timona Pumba!" she whispered, while making some hand gestures at the elephant.

The elephant glowed for a moment, then stopped.

"There, that should do it." Namine said as she portalled away.

Meanwhile, down below the tree...

"Aladdin, did you get me another gift?" Jasmine asked her love.

"Maybe." he replied. He loved to get her things, but he didn't do it every Friday, like that girl said... Has he seen her before? ...No? Odd, he knows everyone in Agrabah.

"Aladdin? Are you alright?" Jasmine asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Now, close your eyes."

She did so, and he opened the box. The elephant walked over, but instead of spraying the box, he sprayed Aladdin, on his...

Jasmine opened her eyes at the sound of the elephant, but was shocked to see Aladdin... With a big wet spot on the front of his pants!

"But, I- Jasmine, it didn't- and the elephant, he-!" Jasmine gave him a kiss to shut him up. He was speechless. Happy, but speechless.

"Don't worry, Aladdin. It's happened to all of us. Even the sultan." she said with a smile that almost made Aladdin forget that his pants were wet. Almost.

"Um, thanks, Jasmine, but I need to, umm..." Jasmine giggled at Aladdin.

"Let's get you some dry clothes." she called for carpet, and they left.

*At A Local Eatery In The Marketplace*

The pranksters, excluding Prankster X, were enjoying the spoils of a hard day's work.

"Mmm! I love Burger Sultan! Best burgers in the worlds!" Sora exclaimed as he ate a burger.

"Ehh, they're okay." Riku commented. "Fries are pretty bad, though." he added as he gave his fries to Sora.

Axel took a bite of his Genie Whopper, and said, "I think we did good today. Don't you guys?"

They all agreed. Then all of them got a text at the same time.

Riku opened his phone and said, "Hey, Sora, why did you send me a text titled; 'LOL, ROFL, YDL'?"

"Laugh out loud, rolling on the floor laughing, and you'll die laughing. Dur." Sora answered happily.

"Well what's so fun-YOU ROTTEN LITTLE-COME HERE!" Riku yelled as he looked at the photo Sora sent him. It was a photo of Riku after he was hit by Prankster X's box prank.

"KAIRI, HELP!" Sora yelled, through choking.

Eventually, a portal opened near them, but no one noticed, due to the battle.

After a minute or so, Bane walked through to watch. Not to get them, but to watch Sora get his butt kicked to Wonderland and back. Even Prankster X had shown up, and was watching with mild interest.

Then Storm walked through the portal behind them, and made frying pans hit Sora and Riku's heads, then dragged them through the portal, with everyone else following.

*In The Living Room, At The Mansion*

They all walked, or were dragged, through the portal. Storm threw Riku and Sora into their seats, then took his own.

"Now," Storm began, "who wants to hear their scores?"

Everyone raised their hand, other than X and the unconscious Sora and Riku.

"Good. Let's start with Roxas and Axel."

The two Nobodies smiled, expecting a perfect 4.

"You did a well-thought, well-executed, all-around great prank. 3 points." Storm said to his pranksters, who were expecting a 4.

"But, why didn't we get 4? It was good, right?" Roxas asked.

"It was good, but you had help." Storm answered, nodding to Prankster X.

Roxas and Axel glared at him.

"Well, you could've ignored him." Storm commented, moving on. "Sora and Riku."

The two were awake now, and listened intently.

"...1 point."

Sora sighed, but Riku was... Not happy.

"Only 1? What for!" Riku yelled.

Storm glared at him. "Be glad I'm not charging you with attempted murder. You really have to think these pranks out, not come up with it three minutes before you leave."

Riku shut up for now. Sora was okay with his score.

"Next up. Kairi, Namine and Xion. A well-executed twist on a classic prank. 4 points." Storm finished quickly.

The girls were happy for their perfect scores.

"Now," Storm continued with a happy tone, "Prankster X."

Prankster X, who was seated opposite Storm, nodded for him to continue.

"The pink 'sweatshirt' prank was good, but I must ask you to refrain from assisting the other pranksters."

Prankster X shrugged and nodded.

Storm paused, then continued, "But, the prank you pulled on Riku... BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone laughed at the picture of Riku Bane had just hung on the wall. But, Riku...

"Get that picture off of the wall." Riku said calmly, while trembling.

"Or else?" Bane dared him smugly.

"Or else, THIS!" Riku yelled, pulling out his keyblade and shooting a Dark Firaga at the picture, incinerating it.

Bane just smiled and pulled a string, letting many pictures of Riku unfurl from the ceiling, lining the walls.

Riku's face grew bright red, but before he could do anything, a frying pan fell toward him from above.

Riku smacked it away with his keyblade and said, "Ha! Is that the best you've got?"

Storm smirked and pulled the small conductor's baton, (from chapter 1), out of his shirt pocket and waved it around a bit.

Riku took a battle stance, but was unprepared for the piano that flew straight at him from behind, KOing him.

Storm put his baton back and the piano flew out an open window.

Storm and Bane went into the kitchen.

There was an awkward pause, until Axel asked Prankster X, "So, who are you?"

Prankster X merely made an X shape with his fingers.

Everyone stared at him, as though trying to see through his hood, until Bane walked in with some pizza and hot wings.

"Here's your dinner." Bane announced. "When your done, go do whatever."

With that Bane left. When they finished eating they did pretty much whatever they wanted, and ended the day laughing at the picture of Riku.

*In The Secret Basement*

Storm was staring, transfixed, at the calendar when Bane walked in.

"What's up?" Bane asked Storm.

Storm chuckled. "You'll see, very soon."

Bane looked at the calendar and shrugged. What he didn't notice was a small, red circle on a particular date. 


	8. Chapter 8: A scream on Halloween!

_Uploaded November 2nd, 2011_

*In The Secret Basement*

Storm was writing, when Bane walked in.

"Happy Halloween!" Bane said, as he looked over Storm's shoulder.

No sooner had Bane uttered those words, did Storm sit bolt-upright, hitting Bane's nose with his shoulder.

"What day is it?" Storm asked in a whisper.

"Halloween. Ow." Bane replied, rubbing his broken nose.

For a moment Storm said nothing, and then his lips slowly curved into a dark and sinister smile.

"Bane," at this Bane shuttered from the sheer tone of his voice. "we're going to have a special chapter."

"Oh, that's it?" Bane asked, relieved that he wasn't-

"A very special HALLOWEEN CHAPTER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Storm finished.

"Oh, that's it." Bane now had a very bad feeling about this chapter.

*In The West Wing's Community Bathroom*

Roxas and Axel were spiking their hair, when they noticed something peculiar.

"MY HAIR'S ORANGE!" they both shouted in unison.

They heard a chuckle behind them, and turned to see Prankster X.

"You!" they shouted.

He simply shook his head and portalled away.

They followed him in but ran out a second later with pale faces.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Roxas yelled.

"I've never seen anything like that in a portal before. Not even in my nightmares." was all Axel gave as a reply.

They made a portal of their own, and checked it carefully, before going into the living room.

*In The Living Room*

"Come on!"

"No."

Storm had been asking Bane to do a favor for him all day, and he had been saying "no" all day.

"Please?" Storm insisted.

"No." Bane replied for the thirty-ninth time. He had been counting.

Axel and Roxas came in and saw the odd scene of an author arguing with his OC.

"Alright then, you get to fight Axel if you do it." Storm offered.

Bane didn't take a second thought and said, "Deal!"

"Wait a minute, what's going on here?" Axel interjected after hearing his name.

"Oh. Bane's gonna beat ya' up after he takes everyone trick-or-treating around the worlds." Storm replied.

"Yeah, yeah." Bane said, sharpening his broadswords.

Axel stared in fear until Roxas smacked him upside his head.

"Oh, yeah! Look at our hair! X made it orange! **ORANGE**!" Axel yelled.

Storm put on a quizzical face and said "X? Oh, that! Nope, I had Bane do that prank, because, IT'S HALLOWEEN! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Bane continued, "The second most prankiful day of the year, after April Fool's Day."

Then Axel and Roxas got a terrible thought in their heads. One that can only come from the terrible darkness of that dreaded night. What if Bane was going to take them far away and-

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed like frightened children. I would say babies, but babies wet themse-... like babies, definitely like babies.

The duo ran to leave, only to find their way blocked by Prankster X, who grabbed the tops of their heads, turned them around, and gave them a push.

They fell to the floor with a couple of loud thuds and one crack.

Everyone stared until Axel gasped and said, "MY MENTOS!"

The rest of the group, awoken by the ruckus, came in to observe this odd scene.

"Ah, good. You're all here." Storm said with a grim grin of a ghost grinning grimly. (say THAT five times fast)

Namine got a cold chill and started to leave to get a jacket.

"NO ONE LEAVES!" Bane roared, pressing a button. This let down a gate blocking the hallways, then a locked door, then a brick wall, then a large TV showing 101 dalmatians, then a steel wall, then a wall covered in "CAUTION" tape, then a white wall with a "Do Not Enter" sign.

Namine looked at him in fear and stuttered, "B-but I just-"

"WANTED TO LEAVE THE HALLOWEEN SPECIAL? **NEVER!**" Bane roared with laughter until a frying pan hit him on the-

"OW! Why did it hit my elbow?" Bane yelled in pain.

Storm shrugged. "I missed." he then snapped his fingers and another one hit Bane on the head.

"Wait a minute," Axel began, "I didn't think he was very excited about this earlier. What's made him so... Into it?"

"Elementary, my dear Axel." Storm replied in a mock British accent. "I gave him free reign in all of today's Halloween pranks."

Now they were scared. Even Prankster X seemed to quiver slightly.

Bane rose from the floor without bending a single joint, much like a vampire out of a coffin.

"Who's ready to trick...or...TREAT?" at the word "treat" an army of bats swooped down from above, scaring the... something out of everyone.

"Now, you all get a break, because Bane will be handling the pranks today." Storm announced, pointing to Bane.

No one was happy, because they remembered how their last break went.

Prankster X walked up to Storm and whispered something in his ear.

"No, you have to go too." Storm replied.

X whispered again.

"No, you don't have to wear a costume. Your cloak will be fine." Storm answered. "However," he turned to the rest of them, "you do have to wear costumes, or else." he gestured toward Bane.

They all looked to see Bane sharpening his broadswords, then ran like lightning to find costumes... Except for Prankster X, of course.

"I've put some costumes in the game room!" Storm yelled after them. "Bane?"

Said OC stopped sharpening his swords to listen.

"Go get ready."

With that command Bane portalled away.

"And you," Storm said to X, "you might as well get something to hold the candy in."

Prankster X nodded and left.

Moments passed in silence until a voice spoke up out of nowhere.

"You called, O Author?"

Storm smirked. "Yes, I need your assistance."

A figure materialized out of thin air.

It was a man in a gray cloak. The cloak had no sleeves, and the hood was pulled up, obscuring everything but his toothy grin.

"Finally. I was wondering when you'd bring me back." the man said in a gravely, cackling voice.

"Well, I can't have a Halloween special without my main villain, can I... Grey?" Storm said, revealing the name of his main villain OC.

Grey cackled maniacally. "No, I suppose not. What do you want me to do?"

Storm grinned. "Mess with them, in ANY way you'd like."

Grey roared in laughter, before disappearing in a flash of dark purple lightning.

"This should be good." Storm said before leaving to "prepare".

*In The Game Room*

The game room was decked out with cobwebs and fake spiders, with some fake blood on the walls for added effect.

The pranksters walked in and saw a large chest that was labeled "Costumes".

They opened it and thought about which costume they wanted to wear.

Riku was the first to decide, choosing a vampire costume, with fake fangs and white makeup.

Axel chose next. However, Roxas grabbed the same Jason mask. The two glared at each other, and fought over the mask until Sora hit the back of Roxas's head, making the blonde Nobody let go.

"Hey!" Roxas yelled, "What was that for?"

Sora shrugged and said, "I owed him for saving my life, that one time."

Roxas just scowled and grabbed a different costume, without looking.

Sora rummaged around in the box and pulled out a Justin Beiber hoodie, but tossed it aside. He then found a Batman costume, but the cowl wouldn't fit over his spiky hair.

"Just pick one!" Xion yelled, growing impatient.

Namine just walked away.

"Where ya' goin'?" Kairi asked.

"To get a costume." Namine replied dryly.

"NOPE!" Bane shouted, hanging, upside-down, from the ceiling.

Sora, Kairi, Namine and Xion screamed in shock.

"Why not?" Namine asked indignantly.

"Do you remember back in chapter 2, when Storm gave you those safety tokens?" Bane asked smugly.

"Yes." Namine answered suspiciously.

"Well, you can either give me one now and pick your costume, or keep them and wear this." Bane held out a French maid costume.

"So, waddaya say?" Bane asked.

Namine threw a token at Bane and stormed off, to make a costume.

Bane offered it to the others, but they refused.

"Yes, it's perfect!" Sora exclaimed, pulling out a superman costume.

Everyone looked at him quizzically.

"What? I save the worlds, so... It seemed to fit." Sora said sheepishly.

Xion picked a purple witch costume, and Kairi chose the pink princess one.

"WHAT THE HIPPO TURKEY!" was heard from afar.

Roxas ran in and said, "Someone switch with me!" in his hand was the costume he had picked up, without looking. Barney, the purple pain in the tucus dinosaur.

Sora looked to the costume chest, but saw that it was gone.

"Hahaha! Sucker!" Bane yelled, running out the door with the chest.

"Get back here!" Roxas yelled, following Bane.

Everyone just blinked a couple of times and left to change.

*In The Halls*

"You'll never take me alive!" Bane shouted over his shoulder, running from Roxas.

"Wanna bet?" Roxas yelled, running through a portal.

Bane stopped short when a portal opened three feet from him, and Roxas charged toward him.

But, just before Roxas tackled him, Bane fell into a portal he had created below him.

Roxas fell right into it, screaming.

*In The "Dying" Room*

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Axel and Xion were in their costumes and waiting with Storm.

"So, why did you guys choose those costumes?" Storm asked, trying to move the time along.

Sora shrugged and simply said, "I'm a hero."

Kairi said, "Well, I am a princess."

"Of heart." Riku added. "Not royalty."

Kairi huffed.

Xion tried to change the subject. "I just think a witch is a classic costume."

Riku shrugged. "It's a vampire. It's classic, like Xion said."

"BOO!" Axel yelled, surprising Riku and making him fall off of the couch., then laughing at the poor vampire.

"And I can see why Axel picked his." Storm deadpanned. "By the way, where are Namine and Roxas?"

"Can't catch me!" they heard Bane yell.

"Come here!" an angry Roxas shouted.

Bane ran in, with Roxas in tow.

"Perfect!" Bane yelled. He threw the costume chest into the fireplace.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_" Roxas yelled. He would've dove into the fireplace, if Axel and Sora hadn't held him back.

"NO! LET GO! I CAN'T WEAR THE **BARNEY SUIT**!" Roxas screamed desperately clawing at the chest.

"Barney suit?" Everyone asked in shock, which quickly erupted into laughter when they saw the suit lying on the couch.

By the time Roxas had stopped glaring at them the chest was just a pile of ashes.

"Haha." Bane said smugly.

Roxas gave him a glare of utter fury. "You." he growled, "I'm going to-" cue, frying pan.

"I've got my-oh my gosh! Why is there a bleeding Barney on the floor!" Namine half-shrieked as she entered.

"Oh, that's Roxas and some fake blood." Bane said, holding up a small tube with "Fake Blud" written on it in red letters.

"Very funny." Namine said, dryly. She was, apparently, dressed as... herself. Her dress was orange and black striped, but she had stapled a sketchpad with a drawing of herself to the front of her dress.

"Nice costume." Storm commented, walking in with a rolled up scroll in hand.

"Here's your list of places to trick-or-treat, Bane." he handed Bane the scroll.

"Thanks, Storm." Bane read through the scroll and called out, "Alright, everybody, let's get going! Roxas, put your costume on."

Roxas quickly grabbed the costume and threw it into the fire... but it refused to burn.

"C'mon, you stupid costume, burn!" Roxas yelled, launching fira spells, one after another, at the horrid suit.

"It's enchanted." Bane stated. "It won't burn."

Instead of stopping his fira assault, he redirected it toward Bane.

Bane simply pulled his broadswords out and deflected the blasts. This proved to be a bad idea.

"HEY! Careful!" Sora yelled, ducking under a fireball that slightly singed his hair.

Storm grinned and yelled, "Frying pan!"

Roxas stopped his fira spells to put his arms over is head, in an attempt to shield it.

"Just a little trick to get you into the Halloween spirit. Now, put the costume on, or I can get you one just like Kairi's if you'd prefer." Storm suggested, pointing to Kairi's sparkly, pink, poofy, pretty princess costume.

Roxas grabbed the Barney costume and walked away grumbling. 

*In The Living Room (10 Minutes Later...)* 

"Everybody ready?" Storm asked, opening a portal.

They all nodded, except for Bane.

"Wait!" the black-eyed OC yelled, "I need my costume!"

He pulled out a black Captain Hook hat, complete with black feather, and put it on, giving a thumbs-up.

"Okay, get out!" Storm said cheerfully.

They all filed out, leaving Storm...alone?

Storm chuckled. "Now we'll have some real fun. Huh? What's that noise?"

...

*On Bane's Gummi Ship*

Bane was piloting, while the others played KH Clue.

"Riku, with the keyblade, in Agrabah!"

"DANGIT! Not again!" Riku yelled.

"He's won four times in a row!" Axel remarked.

"Well," Sora said smugly, "I may not have a decent poker face, but no one can beat me at Clue!"

"We're here!" Bane announced, landing the Gummi Ship.

"Where?" Xion asked.

Bane smirked viciously. "You'll see. And no whining! Remember, Storm put me in charge, today!" he added with a malicious tone.

They all paled, and got out.

*In Halloweentown's Town Square*

"Well, we had to come here." Bane said, stepping off the ship.

They all walked out, but Sora...

"Hey! What happened!" he shouted. His costume had vanished, replaced by his Halloweentown clothes.

"I like it." Kairi said with a smile.

Sora brightened up. "I think I can make it stay for the rest of the night." he said cheerily.

"Yeah, yeah. If you're done making lovey-dovey chit-chat, we have a house to visit." Bane interjected, turning the couple a nice shade of pink.

Everyone complimented Sora, Xion and Axel's costumes, but Kairi, Riku and Bane's were ignored. Roxas was openly laughed at, and Namine was...

"What an ingenious costume!" none other than Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King, was adoring Namine's "costume".

"Thank you. I was worried it wasn't very good." Namine admitted shyly.

"Not very good!" the doctor yelled, as he wheeled over, "It's terrible!"

"Doctor!" Jack shouted. "It's obviously the latest in scaring technology."

No one had any idea what he was talking about.

"Here, observe." he looked expectantly to Namine.

She just stood there and started sweating. Then she thought of something. She lifted her sketchpad and drew on it for a moment.

They all waited, then she lowered it, but it was blank.

"...Not quite-GYAAAAHH!" the doctor shouted, as a pumpkin face seemed to pop right out of the paper, at him.

"You see?" Jack exclaimed. "What did I tell you? A brilliant costume, miss..?"

"Namine." the shy Nobody replied.

"Excellent! I'm not sure if you're aware, but we're having a costume contest later! You simply must enter!" Jack pleaded.

"Um, well..." Namine was uncertain.

"Sure! She can enter in a while, but right now," Bane interjected, "we've gotta go! Everyone to the ship!"

They all boarded Bane's Gummi Ship. For those of you who care what it looks like, it's large, black and has four twisting spikes pointing forward.

*At The Queen's Court In Wonderland*

"So, what is your excuse?" the temperamental Queen Of Hearts asked the 2 of Clubs on trial.

"I was just dressing up for Halloween." he answered fearfully.

"Halloween? HA! There's no such thing! If there were, I'd have heard of it before." the queen laughed.

"B-but you highness."

"**SILENCE!**" the queen bellowed. "Enough of this foolishness! Did you, or did you not attempt to disguise yourself, in order to... well, to deceive me?" she ordered.

Behind the rose bushes, several people and Nobodies watched.

"Should we help him?" Kairi asked, afraid of what might happen if they didn't.

"Are you crazy?" Riku yelled in a whisper. "They wouldn't even let her into the villain's meetings because she's too insane and temperamental!"

"Bedides, she'll probably just throw him in jail for a week or two." Namine commented.

"Nope. She'll have him executed." Sora commented nonchalantly.

Everyone stared at him, as though he had just grown a pair of rabbit ears.

"CHOP HIS-HMM MMPH!" Xion yelled, Axel covering her mouth halfway through, to keep them from being spotted.

"Are you sure?" Axel asked Sora.

"Believe me." Roxas interjected, "I've only seen her a couple of times, but she's certifiably nuts." Roxas emphasized this by spinning his finger beside his head, in the international symbol for crazy.

Sora just shushed everyone and said, "3...2...1..."

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" the Queen of Heartlessness roared.

Everyone watched as the 6 and 7 of diamonds began to drag the sad card soldier away until...

"Hey!"

Everyone's heads turned to see a newcomer at the entrance to the courtroom.

Bane had apparently come out of hiding, and had something to say.

"How dare you interrupt this trial? State your business!" the queen demanded.

"Pardon me, your illustriousness," Bane took off his hat, giving a bow, "but I have an important package, addressed to 'the most beautiful maiden in all of wonderland', do you know where I might find her?"

The queen, in her vanity, said, "It must be for me! Give it here at once!"

"Of course, your majesty." Bane handed the package to the queen, who was too happy to notice a sly smirk on his face.

"By the way," Bane said as she was about to open it, "have you heard of Halloween?"

"What?" she asked, pausing for a moment.

"All of the kingdoms are having glorious celebrations. Surely you've heard of it?"

"Of course I have!" the queen yelled.

"Also, what was this soldier's crime?" Bane asked, gesturing to the 2 of clubs.

"Oh, it was, umm..." the queen truly had no idea what to say.

"A mock trial?" Bane suggested. "For Halloween?"

"Yes, of course! What else did you think it could be?" the queen said, opening the package.

"Aw, shoot!" Bane muttered.

"Oh, my. What's thi-!" the box exploded, throwing the queen into the sky. She fell with a resounding "thump!".

"Ha! You got a trick!" Bane yelled, running for the Gummi Ship.

"Abort! ABORT!" Bane shouted, running past the others. They followed, running for their heads.

*In The Ship*

Bane let out a huge sigh of relief, once they had started the ship and got airborne.

"Wow," Axel said, 'I can't believe she chased us. With a chainsaw!" he added in shock.

"I'm just glad we got out of there!" Riku said, teeth chattering.

"What? He who wields darkness, who faced up to Maleficent, who conquered Xehanort's heartless, is afraid of the Queen of Hearts?" Bane mocked.

"Shut up." Riku growled.

"Hey, where's Roxas?" Xion asked.

"Bathroom." Bane answered.

*In Twilight Town's Sandlot*

"Finally!" Axel groaned. "It took forever!"

As the hatch of the ship openned they saw something odd.

"Roxas!" Axel yelled, staring at the purple dinosaur in front of him.

"What are you doing here? We thought you were in the restroom!" Sora yelled, shocked.

Roxas was not happy. "What am I doing here?" he asked, almost growling.

"I'll tell you. Bane," he glared viciously at said OC, "didn't wait long enough for me to get IN the ship, so instead, I had to get ON the ship. **ON THE ACTUAL OUTSIDE OF THE SHIP****!**" Roxas screamed, although he didn't look very frightening in a Barney suit.

They all looked at Bane.

"Oh! Did I say bathroom? I meant hanging off of the tailpipe. My bad." Bane said, waving it off.

"YOU, YOU! I'LL-" Roxas was cut off when Axel put his arm out to stop him.

"Hold on, Roxas." he said grinning, "I have an idea. Bane?"

Bane nodded slightly and said, "What?"

"You wanted to fight me, right?"

Bane nodded again, "Yeah, so?"

"What if me and Roxas fought you together?" Axel suggested. "I mean, come on, I'd need a little help, right?"

Bane thought for a moment, smiled and said, "Deal! Right after the-... after we get back to the mansion!"

Roxas was happy now, until Bane hummed the "I love you, you love me" song, all the way to the first house.

"You mean we're actually are trick-or-treating?" Riku asked in shock.

"Yeah, I wouldn't lie!" Bane said, in fake offense. "Just like if I said that I didn't plan for Roxas to get the Barney suit! That would be lying!" Bane said with a toothy smirk.

"WHAT? Do you have a personal vendetta against me, or something!" Roxas shouted.

"Maybe." was Bane reply as he chuckled.

*On The Gummi Ship*

Meanwhile, Prankster X had managed to stay on the ship for these first three stops.

"Hmm, I really don't see the point of this activity." he said with boredom in his tone.

"I mean, you just go around getting candy, rot your teeth, and scare the Beiber out of your neighbors! What's the point?"

A terrible, maniacal laughter scared X out of his seat.

"FUN!" said a voice from nowhere. "That's the point! Live a little!"

With another fit of laughter, the voice was gone.

"Well, that was odd." Prankster X commented. "Maybe I should warn the others... But that wouldn't be very much fun, would it?"

X gave a dark chuckle before settling into a chair for a nap.

*Back In Twilight Town*

"Wow, look at this haul!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can't wait to eat it all!" Xion shared Sora's love of candy. Being part of him will do that to you, I suppose.

"Well, you can have some of mine, if you want." Roxas showed them his five pillowcases full of candy. The others only had about two full bags, if they were lucky.

"Dude! How'd you get so much!" Bane was genuinely shocked.

"Actually," Roxas smirked, "It's all thank to you. People pittied me for my costume so much, they gave me extra candy. One bag's even full of munny!"

They all stared in awe. Namine even drew a Barney face on her sketchpad and ran back to see what more she could get.

"Dang, maybe that wasn't such a great prank. Curse you, Roxas!" Bane said angrily.

"Roxas! Is that you?" a voice yelled. It was Seifer.

Bane smiled. "Nevermind!" he said cheerfully.

"To the Barneymobile!" Sora shouted, dragging Roxas away.

"I hate you all!" Roxas yelled, as they all ran to the ship.

*In The Ship*

"Ya'know," Bane started as they took off, "saying things like 'I hate you all' might be contributing to people thinking you're emo."

Roxas just glared, as he tried to find the costume's zipper. Thus was proving difficult, however, due to the costume's short arms.

They all heard a crackling sound. "Bane? Come in, Bane." It was Storm, on the radio.

"Breaker, breaker. This is Bane. Roger?" he replied in a country accent.

"...Stop that. I need you guys back here now! We have a huge prob-..." the line went dead.

Everyone was silent. Prankster X spoke first.

"I did hear a strange voice, just before you all got back. It sounded... evil."

Everyone looked scared.

"Now, now, there's no need to worry." Bane said, "Storm's an author, remember? He'll be fine."

"B-but, will we?" Xion asked, her knees shaking.

*At The Mansion's Loading Dock*

They all walked out to see a ship no one remembered being there before, docked nearby.

"Where'd that ship come from?" Riku asked.

"Oh, it's probably one of Storm's." Bane said, trying to ignore the foreboding, gray ship.

Axel climbed up it's side and looked inside. He nearly fell in a faint.

"D-does Storm decorate these for Halloween?" he asked, fearfully.

"No, why?" Bane asked suspiciously.

"Th-th-there's someone in here!" he whimpered, pointing to a skeleton leaning on the window.

They all screamed, except for Prankster X, of course... Wait a second.

"Hey, where's X?" Sora asked, looking around.

They all looked around, but didn't see him.

Axel calmly said, "Maybe he's in the shi-OH MY GOODNESS!" he yelled, seeing that Bane's ship was gone.

"My ship! X must've taken it!" Bane yelled angrily.

*In The Living Room*

The whole place was wrecked. They had seen rips in the wall and many things like paintings and vases destroyed on the way there, but this was even worse.

"Oh, man. What did this?" Axel asked, losing color.

"Storm? Storm?" Bane yelled. There was no reply.

Sora saw a small paper on the floor and picked it up. He read it out loud:

"Dear Bane, if you find this note it means that -, ***it's smudged***, has gotten me. I warn you all to hide and take shelter before..."

"Before what?" Bane asked in fear.

"It-it just ends there." Sora said.

Axel fainted...sorta.

"Hey! I was hit by a... frying pan?"

"Hey! That means that Storm's okay!" Namine cheered

"Look, there he is!" Kairi exclaimed, pointing to Storm, who was standing in the hallway, smiling.

Riku sighed "Oh boy, you really had us worried there Storm... Storm?"

Storm didn't reply, he just walked toward them. Slowly.

"Hey!" Xion yelled, picking up a lamp. "Answer him!"

She threw the lamp, hitting Storm... At least it should have. In reality it went right through him, hitting a wall.

"Umm... Guys?" Axel said. "I think Bane's gone."

They all looked around in a panic to see Bane missing.

"I'm right here." Bane said, walking over from the kitchen.

"Hey, when did you...?" Sora half asked.

Bane laughed. "I didn't." he walked straight through a broken table toward them.

They all huddled together, waiting.

Suddenly a gray, hooded figure fell from the ceiling, shrieking in their faces.

They all screamed for a whole twenty seconds, until they saw the figure, Storm and Bane laughing, not creepily, but normally.

"Hey." Kairi said suspiciously, "What's going on here?"

The three looked at each other and yelled, "HALLOWEEN TRICK!" followed by more laughter.

The group would've face-palmed, but they were too stunned.

"A Halloween trick?" Roxas asked in disbelief.

"Yep, this is another OC of mine, Grey." Storm said, pointing to the cloaked figure.

"A pleasure." Grey said, giving a light bow.

"B-but what about X? Where's he?" Xion asked.

"He's ordering pizza. It wouldn't have been very entertaining to scare him." Bane answered.

"A-and the ship with the skeleton? And Bane's ship disappearing?" Sora asked.

"An extra ship I had, a fake skeleton, and I shrunk my ship and put it in my pocket." Bane answered again.

"Okay, maybe that's fine, but you went through stuff! How'd you do that!" Axel yelled.

"Simple hologram projections." Bane started a small machine and a hologram of him walking into the wall showed.

"See? Now eat your pizza, and go to bed." Storm said.

They all ate when the delivery guy came, and had an uneventful night.

*In The Secret Basement*

Storm was writing and Bane was looking through the bookshelf.

"So," Bane asked, "where'd you get the gray ship?"

"Grey lent it to me." Storm answered. "Nice fake skeleton, by the way."

Bane stared at him for a moment. "I didn't put it there. I thought you did."

Storm looked up from his writing. "No, I thought you did."

They both stared at each other for a moment, then looked out the window.

Outside was a gray Gummi Ship preparing to take off, with a skeleton waving out the window.

Storm and Bane waved back.

The skeleton laughed as the ship sped off. 

**Thank you for reading the *coughlatecough* Halloween special!**

**Sorry if the creep factor was too low for you, but I'm not very good at the whole Halloween/Spooky Story thing.**

**Please review, my dear readers! I accept constructive criticism, but compliments don't hurt my feelings either.**


	9. Chapter 9: Pranking in Teams!

_Uploaded November 19, 2011 (Midnight)_

*In The Living Room*

Storm was sitting on one of the many light-brown couches, eating pizza, and watching AFV.

"Yowch! That's gonna hurt." Storm said, watching a fat man attempt to jump a garbage can on a bike that was way too small for him.

Bane walked in. "Wazzup? Ooh! That's gotta hurt." Bane said, observing the TV.

"It always does." Storm agreed, turning it off. "So, who's awake?"

"Me." Sora said groggily, walking in to get breakfast.

"Ah, anyone else?" the great and magnificent author asked Bane.

"... 'great and magnificent'?" Bane asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, shut up. I hardly ever compliment myself."

"Really? I can think of at least three different times, before now." Bane replied smugly.

Kairi walked in, with bags under her eyes.

"Mornin." she mumbled.

"Hey, Storm?" Bane asked.

Storm nodded. "Mm-hmm?"

"Do you notice anything?"

"You've lost weight?" Storm joked.

"Haha." Bane said dryly. I meant the pranksters, they-look!"

As Bane said this, Roxas came in. He was dragging his feet and his eyes were barely open.

"You're right, Bane." Storm said, realization dawning. "They all seem really...tired."

Namine started to walk in, but fainted halfway to the couch. Bane barely caught her, setting her onto the armchair.

Roxas ran over, more alert. Once he confirmed that Namine was okay, he promptly fell, unconscious, onto the couch.

"...Yep, they're exhausted." Storm stated.

"Gee, what was your first clue, Sherlock?" Bane snapped.

Storm looked to Bane. "Did you have any trouble sleeping last night, Bane?" he asked inquisitively.

"No, why?" Bane answered looking through the couch cushions.

"Well, I just thought that... What are you looking for?" Storm asked, watching Bane sort through the stuff on top of the table, including Storm's pizza.

"A marker." Bane replied, not stopping his search. "I wanted to-"

"No." Storm said firmly, interrupting Bane.

"But, you didn't even let me finish." Bane complained.

"You wanted to draw on their faces while they were asleep." Storm stated simply. "Am I right?"

"...Shut up." Bane quickly went back to searching.

Storm simply smirked, wondering if the others were even going to get out of bed today. So, of course, he decided to go wake them up... You remember how well that went last time, right?

*In Riku's room*

The silver-haired teen was fast-asleep on his air mattress. Storm had decided to take pity on everyone, because they were sleeping on hay, after all.

Storm observed this for a moment, then silently pulled his baton out of his shirt pocket. He waved it around in a conductorial manner and a large pipe organ floated in through the door.

Storm lifted the baton dramatically and several keys pressed down on the organ, causing Riku to wake, covering his ears for protection.

Storm silenced the organ and whispered to the partially deaf boy, "Are you awake?"

"THANKS A LOT FOR WHISPERING!" Riku yelled, cleaning his ear with his pinkie.

"You're welcome. Get up." Storm said cheerfully, going off to wake Axel and Xion.

*Outside Xion And Axel's Rooms*

Xion and Axel had rooms next to each other, so Storm decided to wake them both up at once.

He waved his baton and a large drumset came. He waved the baton frantically, and the drums blasted "music" so loud that Storm had to use earplugs.

First, he heard some indecipherable yells from Axel's room, then a shriek from Xion's.

"Get up, or I'll be back with a marching band!" Storm shouted, walking away, drums in tow.

*In The Living Room*

Storm walked in, not at all surprised by what he saw.

Roxas and Namine were sitting on the couch and armchair, respectively, just like before. Now, however, their faces had black, sharpie markings.

Roxas has eyes painted like those of Jack Sparrow in the second movie on his face, while Namine had clown-like drawings on hers.

Storm sighed. "What an idiot." He then proceeded into the kitchen, looking for Bane.

He wasn't there, but Storm knew he had been through.

Kairi and Sora were asleep, their heads resting on the table, with marked faces as well.

Sora was a kitty, and Kairi had a handlebar mustache and full, sharpie beard.

"...His artistic prowess amazes me." Storm commented, grabbing a slice of his pizza and walking into the living room.

*In The Living Room (a moment ago)*

Riku walked in, annoyed from his rude awakening. His anger suddenly disappeared when he saw Roxas and Namine.

He stared at them for a moment, then his lips twitched into a smile. Finally, he burst out in laughter, just as Storm walked in.

"Ahh, I see you've noticed Bane's latest masterpieces. Sora and Kairi are in the kitchen." Storm said, sitting down to wait for Xion and Axel.

"Sora and Kairi too?" Riku asked, still chuckling.

Storm nodded, and Riku ran in, laughing a moment later.

After a minute or two, Bane portalled into the living room.

"Been busy, monsieur artist?" Storm asked in a terrible French accent, which sounded more like Italian than French.

"...Never do that again. It was seriously horrible." Bane said seriously.

"Whatever. Have you scouted out locations for the next pranks?" Storm asked.

"Yep, and I've decided on..."

*In Prankster X's Secret Room*

Prankster X was planning pranks, as always. He was taking inventory when he noticed that something was missing.

"What's this?" he asked himself, double checking his stock notes.

He confirmed it. Something was missing from his supply cabinet.

*In The Living Room*

Storm was still talking with Bane over the next location, "Hmm, they all sound good to me, but..."

"But what?" Bane asked.

"But, X hasn't prepared any pranks for them. I don't think he even knew that they were options."

"Believe me, I have." Prankster X said, walking out of a portal.

"Hello, X. What brings you out of your rabbit hole?" Bane asked taking a slice of pizza and sitting down next to the unconscious Roxas.

"It's a lair." Prankster X said, annoyed. "And one of my potions is missing."

"Which one?" Storm asked seriously.

"A weary potion. It makes people weary or tired, after battle. I had repurposed it for pranks, but one bottle seems to have disappeared." Prankster X answered.

"HOLY CALCUTTA, YOU CAN TALK!" Riku yelled, walking in from the kitchen.

Everyone stared at each other for a moment. Riku stared at X, X stared at Riku, Bane looked at Riku, Riku looked at Storm, Storm looked at his pizza, a frying pan looked at Riku's head, Riku's head looked at the floor, everyone looked at the unconscious Riku.

"...Do you think he recognized my voice?" Prankster X asked, after a moment.

"Maybe. You are one of the ones he met, after all. Not like... actually, who didn't Riku meet?" Bane "answered".

"It doesn't matter," Storm interjected, "you're going to reveal yourself soon, anyways. But first, you're going to..."

*In The Living Room (after everyone had woken up and gathered there)*

All of the pranksters, except for X, were standing in a row, listening to Storm.

" Alright everyone," Storm began, "you're going somewhere special, today. You'll also be on your first team mission, while X goes on a 'special mission' for me, okay?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, each team has three targets. First to prank all of their targets wins a new teammate, and a special surprise." Storm added the last part with a large grin.

Everyone was eager to know who their teammates would be.

"Bane, the hat, please." At Storm's request, Bane brought a large top hat over.

"It has papers with your names on them." Storm explained. "The two people I call will be team captains, got it?"

Everyone nodded, and Axel yelled, "Just get on with it!"

Storm glared at him, pulled out a paper and called out, "Sora!"

Sora grinned and walked over to sit on the couch reserved for his team.

"And the other..." Storm continued, "Is... not him." Storm said, tossing a paper aside.

"Hey! That was me!" Axel said, looking at the small paper with his name written in red, cursive letters.

"Yep, but you annoyed me, so it's Kairi!" Storm said, pulling out another paper.

Kairi smiled and took a seat at the table, her team's place.

"Now," Storm further explained, "since there are seven of you, one team will have four people, and the other will only have three. The one who will have four is..." Storm threw a coin in the air. "Call it!"

Sora quickly shouted, "Heads!"

Followed, not half a second later by, "Tails!" from Kairi.

The coin flew through the air, seemingly in slow-motion.

It landed on the table with a *clink*. They all looked at the coin. It was...

"Heads! Yes!" Sora shouted.

Kairi was a little disappointed, but was too focused on deciding which two people she wanted, to care.

"Okay, Sora." Storm said, in an announcer voice. "You get to choose first! Who do you pick?"

Sora scrunched his face in concentration, thinking of who he wanted.

"I pick... Riku!" the energetic teen decided.

"Cool with me." Riku said, joining Sora on the couch.

Kairi was ready to pick her first teammate. "Then I choose Namine."

Namine smiled and sat at the table with Kairi.

"Axel." Sora said simply. Said pyro sat on the couch, putting his feet up on the table.

Kairi was having trouble deciding.

On one hand, Roxas was great at stealth and was good for lifting, if needed. On the other hand, Xion had great pranking ability, (although Kairi wished she hadn't figured this out through Xion's "water balloon in the medicine cabinet" prank, yesterday morning), and it would make her team all girls, which would make things kind of interesting.

"Xion!" she finally decided, choosing Roxas for Sora's team at the same time.

With the teams selected, Storm gave each team a folder with their prank info inside.

"No way! We're pranking them!" Axel exclaimed, reading the folder.

"Yes, you are." Storm answered, reading a fanfiction on his iPod.

"Finally," Roxas said, grinning, "my vengeance is at hand!"

"Mine too!" Xion added, with a vicious smirk.

"Hey!" Namine shouted, "This guy's mine!" pointing to a picture of someone in the file.

"Well, if your so eager, go ahead." Bane said, opening a portal for them.

All of the Nobodies practically ran in, the others following at a walk.

"So, do you think they're looking forward to it?" Bane asked Storm.

Storm let out a low chuckle. "Yep, they're going to prank Prankster X, and they don't even know it."

*In The Gray Room Of The Castle That Never Was*

The pranksters walked out of a portal, ready to begin.

"Alright, everyone!" Sora announced, taking charge. "I suggest that my team plans in Roxas' room while Kairi's team plans in Xion's.

Everyone agreed, leaving to plan out their pranks.

*In Xion's Room*

The girls were preparing their pranks for today.

Kairi, in a commanding tone, "So, I'll get him, Xion will handle her and Namine, of course, will take him. Everyone understand?"

The two Nobodies nodded, grins wide as watermelons on their faces.

"Good. Let's move out!" Kairi announced, as they left to prank the unsuspecting Organization members.

*In Roxas' Room*

Sora, Riku, Roxas and Axel were playing a video game.

"Ha! I win again!" Sora said, pawning everyone at SSBB.

"You should try beating Xion... So that's where she got it from!" Roxas realized.

"Yeah, but I use a Red Yoshi, not pink. Now, onto business." he announced, turning off the TV.

"Is everyone ready to prank?" Sora asked his team.

"Sir, yes, sir!" they all shouted, saluting him.

"Then, move out!" Sora commanded, mimicking a drill sergeant.

They all ran out to find their targets.

*In The Kitchen (That Never Was)*

Xaldin was making a sandwich. He couldn't open the pickle jar, so he slashed the top off with one of his lances.

"Stupid pickle jar." he commented, throwing the empty jar into the trash.

He had finished his sandwich, a pickle, turkey, pickle, cheese, pickle, tomato, pickle, mayonnaise, pickle and sardine sandwich, with extra pickles. He liked pickles.

Xaldin reached into the fridge, to grab a Dr. Pepper, but heard something.

He turned around, only to see nothing out of place. Although, he thought he had placed the top slice of bread on his sandwich, already.

"...Odd." he said, placing the slice of bread on top and getting a straw for the can of Dr. Pepper. Yes, a straw for his can.

He grabbed the straw and turned to see that, yet again, the top slice of bread on his sandwich was lying next to it.

Xaldin stared at this for a moment. Hadn't he just placed it on his sandwich? Surely he had.

He simply picked it up, returning it to it's place on his pickly sandwich.

He walked over to the pantry, staring at his sandwich the whole way. He reached in, grabbing a bag of chips, still staring at the sandwich, and walked back over.

Suddenly, he heard a clatter nearby. He looked over to see a pot on the floor.

When he turned back to his sandwich...

"...This is beginning to annoy me." he said calmly, replacing his slice of bread.

He carefully placed his hand on top of his sandwich, to prevent the top slice of bread from mysteriously moving, and looked around for anything suspicious.

He smiled ready to eat his sandwich. He looked upon his snack, his hand still there, and saw something.

"...This... doesn't... even... make... sense." he nearly growled, taking deep breaths between words to keep his calm.

He placed the bread slice on his sandwich and bit into it.

He smiled, thinking he had outsmarted whoever was doing this, but his face turned green.

He immediately spat out the sandwich, recoiling in disgust. He took a close look at his sandwich and noticed something.

All of his pickles had been replaced with raw onion. This was the last straw.

"GRAAAAAAHHH! Who DARES do this! You have defiled my sandwich! Whoever you are, you shall PAY!" Xaldin yelled, roaring madly.

"Xaldin?" Xemnas asked from the kitchen doorway.

Xaldin stopped screaming like a maniac. "...How long have you been-"

"Standing here?" Xemnas finished. "Long enough. Go lie down."

"But, the pickles!" Xaldin pleaded.

By the look on Xemnas' face, this wasn't helping. "Go. Now." he ordered.

"Yes, sir." Xaldin said, sulking to his room. Grumbling incoherent threats to whomever had pranked him.

From the hallway, two people listened.

"Onions. Nice." Riku commented.

Axel nodded, "Thanks, that'll teach him to tell Xemnas about my grill."

"...You had a grill in your room?" Riku asked.

"...That's not the point, we have more work to do. To the Prankmobile!" he shouted, running off like an idiot.

Riku followed quietly, wishing he had gone with Sora. Heck, even Roxas would've been better company, and he hated the guy!

*In The Cage That Never Was*

Marluxia was sulking.

He had let some jerk, no, some human teenager, break Namine out, then got the blame for it.

Now he had to clean the entire cage, with a toothbrush!

You would think this is adequate punishment, on top of getting beat up by whoever that was, but no! Xemnas had Marluxia do an extra five missions!

Normally, he would've been fine with a few extra missions, but he hated recon! Why? Honestly now, do you readers really care about what he thinks that much? I thought not.

As he continued to scrub the cage he got a strange feeling, as though someone was watching him.

He ignored the feeling for a bit, but it just kept bugging him.

He glanced around, trying not to feel paranoid.

He went back to scrubbing, but froze as heard a small noise, that sounded very similar to a "giggle".

He looked around frantically, searching for the origin of the sound, but saw that he was just as alone as before.

He went back to work, but kept glancing around nervously.

"Oh, Marluxia." a voice called in sing-song.

Marluxia stiffened and started frantically looking for the voice. His eyes stopped on... Namine?

"Namine?" he squeaked out.

"Hi marly." she said, in a creepily sweet voice.

Now Marluxia was scared.

"You know," she said, her hands behind her back, "you're supposed to water plants every day!"

As she finished talking she pulled a firehose out from behind her back and sprayed Marluxia with it.

This firehose was MUCH stronger than the one Marluxia had used on her. The force of the water was so strong, that Marluxia was thrown off his feet and into the wall of the cage.

"How'd that feel, ya' jerk!" Namine yelled, laughing hysterically.

Xion walked into the room.

"Namine?" she asked impatiently.

Namine ignored her, pausing every couple of seconds to see the looks on Marluxia's face, followed by more water for the Organization's number XI.

"Namine?" the vengeful girl continued to ignore her. Finally Xion just turned off the spigot, shutting off the water supply.

"Hey!" Namine shouted, "I was having fun!"

Xion sighed. "The idea of this mission is to PRANK people, not brutally maim them with water!"

"Oh, come on. It's water! It can't hurt that much." Namine retorted.

"He not even breathing!" Xion said, after checking his pulse.

"Oh... Is that really so bad?" Namine asked.

A frying pan fell two inches away from her.

"...I'd say yes." Xion said, nodding to herself.

Bane came out of a portal nearby.

"And you were the one complaining about death." he commented to Namine, carrying a first aid kit to Marluxia's limp body.

He checked him out and said, "I think he needs mouth-to-mouth. Any volunteers?"

The girls suddenly became very interested in the walls, floor and ceiling...and whistling.

"Alright, but you'll get a MAJOR penalty, if he dies." Bane said, walking through the corridor, leaving the two girls alone with the limp Nobody.

They looked at each other.

"Well?" Namine asked. "What are you waiting for?"

"Me!" Xion yelled indignantly. "You're the one who hosed him down like a burning cake!"

"One time! It happens one time, and you can never let it go."

"ONE TIME? IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY, AND YOU PROMISED ME A BIRTHDAY CAKE! DO YOU THINK I LIKED THAT STUPID WAL-MART PIE!" Xion bellowed.

Namine looked at Marluxia. "Ugh, why me?"

After Namine resuscitated him, he coughed up some of the water.

"Ohh, my head." he said, in pain.

Marluxia pulled out a mirror, and checked himself for injuries. His hair was sticking out at different points.

Marluxia gasped dramatically. "My hair!" he yelled, attempting to flatten it.

"Finally! You admit you have stupid, Pepto-Bismol hair!" Xion yelled.

Marluxia glared at her. "What did you say, bowl-cut?"

"HI-YA!" Bane yelled, appearing out of nowhere and punching Marluxia in the face.

Xion and Namine were silent.

"What?" Bane asked. "Us black-haired people gotta stick together." he said, giving Xion a thumbs-up.

Xion returned the thumbs-up with a smile.

Bane portalled away as the two girls left to prank more sucke-I mean idio-I mean Nobodies... Yeah...

*In Xigbar's Room*

Xigbar was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. There wasn't much to do since Roxas and Xion left.

Xigbar sighed. "Maybe I should do somethin'... Nah."

He turned on the TV he "borrowed" from Riku.

On the screen was one of the most annoying children's shows of all time.

"Ugh, Dora, the explorer." he grumbled as he clicked the remote. The channel changed, only to have Barney on.

Xigbar sighed again, "Is anything good on?" he continued flipping the channel, seeing only children's shows for 50 channels.

"What the heck is wrong with-! Oh, that works." Xigbar said, finding the Military channel.

"Now, here we have the latest model." the man on the screen said.

Xigbar got really interested for about three seconds, when a freaky face appeared on the screen, accompanied by a scream.

If Xigbar had a heart, he would have had a heart attack.

"What the heck was that!" he shouted, distraught. From the TV he heard a snicker.

"That's what happens, when you steal my TV!" Riku whispered as he portalled away, from behind the television set.

*In Xemnas' Room

Xemnas was reading over his files, and set one aside in a drawer of his desk.

"HI-YA!" Sora yelled from out of nowhere, slamming a pie into Xemnas' face.

The brunette with hair that could take an eye out, ran away, through a Corridor of Darkness.

Xemnas just sat there. After a moment, he wiped the cream pie off of his face, muttering.

In the hall, Roxas and Sora were talking.

"You're an idiot, ya'know." Roxas said, shaking his head.

"Oh, am I?" Sora replied smugly. "Well, if I don't get 4 points for my prank, I'll give you my SSBB secrets. Deal?"

Roxas stared at his other. "Seriously?" he asked in awe.

Sora nodded, and Roxas smiled. "Deal!" the blonde shouted, shaking Sora's hand.

*In The Place Where Nothing Gathers (A.K.A. The Meeting Room)*

Xemnas had gathered everyone together. (to avoid suspicion Axel also came)

"Good tidings, friends." Xemnas greeted them.

"Ugh, do you have to say that every time we have a meeting!" Larxene shouted.

Xemnas glared at her. "No, I merely greet you this way because I want to." he replied.

"It has come to my attention that someone is pranking us all." he said.

Everyone glared at Axel.

"What? It's not me." he said, retaining his "Nobodies don't have hearts" composure.

"Oh, really?" Xemnas asked. "I seem to recall you replacing Xaldin's Fritos with fried zucchini, just three weeks ago."

Axel smirked. "Alright, so I replaced his pickles with onions, but the other pranks aren't my fault, honest." he said, crossing his "heart" for emphasis.

Xemnas just glared, as he does so often. "I know you didn't. Xigbar believes it was Riku who pranked him, and I know it was Sora who pranked me."

"You're sure, sir?" Saix asked, a serious look on his face.

"...He ran up to me, yelled 'HIYA!', and slammed a pie into my face. So, yes, I'm pretty sure." Xemnas replied to the werewolf-wannabe.

"Hmm?" Saix looked around.

"What? You hear something?" Demyx asked, tuning his sitar.

"I have the oddest notion that someone called me a werewolf..." Saix mumbled in deep thought.

"BONZAI!" Sora yelled, swinging from a rope, and profoundly slamming a pie into Saix's face, just as he had done to Xemnas.

With that, the boy ran out as Axel nearly fell off of his chair, laughing.

*In Roxas' Room*

Roxas and Xion were playing hooky and having a staring contest.

Bane portalled in. "You two." he addressed the two lazy Nobodies.

They didn't look away from each other, merely mumbling at Bane's appearance.

Bane sighed. "Okay, you two need to prank someone, or else."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll get to it." Xion said, one eye twitching.

Roxas had both eyes wide open, but each one was twitching furiously.

"Ugh, fine. If either of you gives up, I'll be nice...ish. If you keep going, I won't be." Bane "offered".

They continued to stare.

"...Fine." Bane said, grabbing a large duffel bag out of nowhere.

They stared each other down, as though fighting each other with their eyes.

*Smack!* Bane hit Roxas in the back of the head with a waffle with a ruler stapled to it. (remember that?)

"Hey! We weren't finished yet!" Xion yelled.

"Wah, wah, wah." Bane mocked.

Xion got up, and dragged Roxas out to do their pranks.

Bane watched them leave with a smirk. "I love giving people a hard time." he commented, leaving to get some fried chicken. The Kentucky kind, of course.

*In Larxene's Room*

The Savage Nymph was enjoying one of her favorite pastimes.

Darts. She loved throwing darts at her favorite dartboard, the Organization Board!

This special dart board had pictures of everyone in the Organization, (minus herself, of course), and the person with the most darts on their face was...

"Xionseye!" Larxene yelled, hitting the bullseye, which had a picture of Xion smiling goofily.

As Xion watched this from outside the door, she became furious, and was very eager for Larxene to set off her trap.

Larxene continued throwing darts, for about five minutes, until she noticed her laptop on the floor.

"...huh. That's odd." she said, walking over to pick it up.

But as she walked over, her foot pulled a tightly strung thread and triggered Xion's trap.

Glue fell onto Larxene from above, and many ropes grabbed Larxene, pulling her, suspended above the ground. Then, yellow feathers fell onto her, covering her entirely.

"WHAT THE-! WHO DID THIS?" Larxene yelled, struggling against the ropes. She almost looked like a big chicken piñata.

"Hi Larxy." Xion greeted the chicken smugly.

"GET ME DOWN FROM HE-MMPH!" Larxene yelled, yellow duct tape being slapped onto her mouth, halfway through.

"Hmm. Not quite done." Xion said, placing a red rubber glove on top of Larxene's head, and a plastic beak on her face.

"Have fun at the party, Larxy!" Xion said, bringing the protesting Larxene through a Corridor of Darkness.

*At The Mad Hatter's House In Wonderland*

"A very merry unbirthday, to yooouuu!" the Mad Hatter and March Hare had just finished singing to Namine, who felt pretty uncomfortable with all this.

"Why did you bring me here again?" she asked Xion.

Xion smirked. "You'll see." she replied with zeal.

"And heeeere's the piñata!" the March Hare announced, pointing to a wiggling chicken.

Namine was about to protest, she didn't think chickens should be subjected to such cruelty, until Xion interrupted.

"It's not a chicken." the onyx-haired Nobody chuckled.

Namine was, confused until she heard muffled yells coming from the chicken.

"...If it's not a chicken, then... What is it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as the chicken made a muffled roaring sound.

"Look at her hair." Xion whispered, giving Namine a hint.

Namine's eyes widened at this. The chicken had two antennae-like tufts of hair sticking up on either side of the rubber glove.

"Is that who I think it is?" Namine asked in shock.

"Yep." the peppy Nobody replied. "And don't worry, the glove nullifies her electrical powers." she said, picking up a brightly colored stick.

She handed the stick to Namine, who stared at it and said, "You know she's gonna kill us for this later, right?"

Xion shrugged. "I did it to her, so I've got nothing to lose. But, if you're too chicken..." she said, reaching for the stick.

Namine pulled it away, accidentally hitting Larxene's face in the process. It wasn't very hard, but...

"MMMM! HMMM DRRR YMMMM!" Larxene yelled, muffled screams following.

"Hum der yum?" Xion asked no one in particular.

"Well, too late to back out now." Namine said, preparing to strike.

WE WILL NOT SHOW THE FOLLOWING FOOTAGE, BECAUSE IT IS TOO VISUALLY DISTURBING. SO INSTEAD, WE WILL SHOW YOU THIS VIDEO OF A MONKEY AT A ZOO THROWING POOP AT PEOPLE.

"Ugh, I think seeing the thunder-witch get beaten is much more enjoyable." Grey said, sitting on a couch with Storm and Bane, watching the pranks through a TV monitor.

"Me too, but we have to keep it 'safe', or something." Bane agreed.

Storm looked at his two OC's and said, "Wow. I didn't think you guys were this cruel...or could get along."

Bane stared. "You MADE us. Heck, you're writing for us right now!" Bane emphasized with frantic hand gestures.

A frying pan fell on Bane's head, and Storm said, "No breaking the fourth wall!"

Grey thought for a moment. "Is he really breaking it, if you're already referring to yourself as an author?"

A frying pan fell on Grey's head. "No clouding the issue with facts!" Storm said, annoyed.

Bane staggered up. "Alright, let's check in on the girls." he said, clicking a button on the remote.

Storm's eyes widen in complete and utter bewilderment.

"WHAT?" Storm shouted, looking at the screen.

Xion, Larxene and Namine were... talking?

"But then he just hangs up. Ya'know?" Larxene said to Namine.

Namine nodded. "I know, one time-"

"WHAT THE POTATO JERSEY HAPPENED HERE!" Bane asked, coming out of a portal.

Namine looked at him. "Oh... Well, I was about to hit Larxene with the stick, but..."

*FLASBACK! (A few minutes ago)*

Namine was about to hit Larxene, but she paused.

"...Why are you such a witch?" she asked, almost sympathetically.

Larxene glared at her, but could do nothing else at the moment.

"I mean, seriously? Do you have to be so mean? Why don't you just try kindness?" Namine continued.

Larxene's glare faltered slightly.

Xion stared at Namine. "Umm... What are you doing?" she asked awkwardly.

"Shh! Well? Have you ever considered it?" Namine asked the chicken piñata.

Larxene mumbled something under the tape.

"Oh, right." Namine said, removing the beak and tape.

"Thanks. What I said was, 'No. I will never ever be nice. Do you not know who I am?', duh." Larxene said, adding a nasty glare to Xion.

Namine nodded. "But...why?"

Larxene opened her mouth to retort, but couldn't find the words. "...Well, ya see..."

AFTERWORD NAMINE AND LARXENE HAD A DEEP, MEANINGFUL CONVERSATION THAT SOMEHOW TURNED INTO THEM SIMPLY TALKING LIKE PALS. THAT CONVERSATION WILL NOT BE SHOWN BECAUSE I'M NO GOOD AT SENTIMENTAL SCENES, OR WRITING FOR LARXENE. THANK YOU, WE NOW RETURN TO OUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAM.

Bane stared at the girls, eye still twitching.

"So... You're nice now?" he asked Larxene, shuddering as he said "nice".

"Heck no!" Larxene yelled. "But I don't hate Namine anymore."

"WHAT!" a voice said, from beside the group.

The small group turned to see Grey fuming with anger.

"How? HOW did you get HER to be NICE!" Grey ordered, gray lightning sparking around him with every emphasized word.

Namine took two steps back. "Umm, we just...talked?" she answered unsurely.

Larxene whispered to Namine, "Who is this guy? And can someone GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

"What! I am Grey! Greatest villain in the universe!" Grey said with an evil laugh rivaling that of Vanitas.

"And Storm's humbleness is shown, yet again." Bane mumbled.

Larxene looked at Grey, unimpressed. "Uh-huh. Seriously, is anyone gonna get me down, or what?"

"How DARE you?" Grey hissed. "I-" cue frying pan.

"...Saw that coming." Bane commented. Xion and Namine nodded in agreement.

"So, wanna get some pizza?" Bane asked the girls. They nodded.

"Great! I know this great place just around the river bend!" Bane said, letting Larxene down and opening a corridor.

*In Xemnas' Room*

Xemnas was looking through files on Sora and Riku, in an attempt to figure out why they were pranking the Organization.

As he did, he heard something from the hallway. Something like...meowing?

Suddenly, Vexen ran through the door and quickly shut it behind him.

His cloak was shredded and his hair was frazzled. (Yes, hair can be frazzled. Look it up)

"Sir." he gasped out, breathing heavily.

Xemnas looked at Vexen for a moment, then went back to his work. "Yes, Number IV?" he said calmly.

"I was sitting in my room, and-and..." he started hyperventilating.

Xemnas sighed, got up and smacked the back of Vexen's head.

"Um. Thank you?" Vexen said, surprised by his leader's actions.

Xemnas silently sat down and motioned for him to continue.

Vexen stiffened to attention. "I was sitting in my laboratory, when..."

*FLASHBA-

"No." Xemnas said sternly.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Vexen asked, confused.

"No flashbacks." he replied, just as stern as before.

"...Oh. Well, I was researching how to turn heartless into sock monkeys, I'll explain later, when all of a sudden, a monstrous beast attacked me! It was horrible!" Vexen said, in a panicked voice.

Xemnas was writing in his files. "And exactly what was this 'monstrous beast', may I ask?"

"It was horrible! I've never seen anything like it! It had fangs, claws and a cry so shrill, it sounded like Maleficent on karaoke night!"

Xemnas shuddered at the memory of that night. It was the night that karaoke was banned from Villain's Night.

"I'm sure it couldn't have been that bad." the Organization's leader said, still writing.

"It was!" Vexen said. There was a soft tapping at the door.

Vexen screamed like a girl. "It's back! It's back! I don't want to die!" he said hiding behind Xemnas' chair.

Xemnas observed the Number IV of the Organization. He drew his weapons, *coughlightsaberscough*, and went to the door. He opened it carefully, but was unprepared for what awaited him.

"...This...This is what frightened you?" Xemnas said as he observed the small creature before him.

"Do not be fooled by it's size, Superior! It is a vicious creature that must be destroyed!" Vexen said, cowering at the sight of the cat like an idiot.

"...You are an embarrassment, Number IV." Xemnas said, shaking his head and placing the cat on his shoulder.

"But...but..." Vexen stammered.

"You are dismissed." Xemnas said, walking past Vexen. As he did, the cat hissed at the mad scientist.

In the hall, Roxas snickered, "Good girl, Meowers. Good girl." and portalled away.

*In Xion's Room*

Kairi was panicking. All of their "targets" were pranked, (Saix was an extra one Sora just pranked for fun).

"What am I gonna do?" the redhead asked herself in a panic. "Everyone else is done. Ugh, I should've helped Xion, or something."

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a familiar voice said. She could tell from his smugness that he was smirking.

"Shut up, Bane. I have to figure this out." Kairi snapped, trying to think of ideas.

"Well! How rude! And to think, I was gonna offer you help!" Bane said feigning offense.

"No, thank you. I can handle this myse-I've got it!" she said, running out the door.

"...I'll never understand girls." Bane said, portalling out.

*In Xigbar's Room*

Xigbar was watching his new TV, that he had bought after Riku pranked him.

"Hmm. Stupid nature shows. No action." he said, flipping channels.

"Xiiiiiigbaaaaar..." he heard from out of nowhere.

"Hmm?" he muted the TV and listened closely.

"...Musta' been the wind." he said, returning to his TV.

"Xiiiiigbaaaaaaaaarrrr!" the voice howled.

Xigbar jumped in shock. He looked around, but saw nothing.

He saw his TV, his bedside clock, his Xemnas dartboard (the Organization likes dartboards), his old labcoat, his coffee... His old labcoat?

"Hey, I haven't worn that in years! Where'd that come from?" he said, picking up the discarded coat and looking it over.

"Whyyyyy, Xigbar?" the voice asked howling like the wind.

Xigbar looked around with his one good eye and said, "Who's there?"

"Whyyyyy did you betray meeeee, Xigbaaar? Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?"

Xigbar turned around to see what looked like the ghost of Ansem the Wise.

"WHYYYYYYYYYY!" the apparition screamed, running straight through Xigbar.

The Sharpshooter fainted. From the shadows two people laughed.

"Thanks for helping, sir." Kairi said to the man standing beside her.

"Anytime, princess." Ansem the Wise replied. "Using a hologram to get revenge on one of my ex-students was a brilliant idea. It was an honor to help make it possible, not to mention seeing Xigbar's face afterwords." he added with a chuckle at the end.

"Yeah, it was good, wasn't it." Kairi commented. "Wanna get somethin' to eat?"

Ansem smiled. "Yes, that sounds like a fine idea. Where did you have in mind?"

"You'll see." Kairi said, leaving to meet up with the others.

*At A New Restaurant, Just Around The Riverbend*

"This pizza's great!" Sora said, munching on a pepperoni pizza.

"You said it, this is my fifth slice!" Axel said eating a pizza with jalapeños, pepperoni, and buffalo chicken. (yes, he put buffalo chicken on his pizza)

"See, I told you guys it was the best pizza in the universe." Bane said, eating a slice of Sora's pepperoni pizza.

"Hey! That's mine!" Sora yelled, grabbing the half-eaten slice back.

"Well, too bad!" Bane snarled, grabbing it back and shoving it in his mouth.

Sora glared at Bane and called his keyblade out. "You do not take my PIZZA!" he yelled, jumping over the table and tackling Bane.

The others watched this while they ate their pizza.

"Wow, dinner and a show. This place is good!" Larxene commented, laughing. She was eating pineapple, for those of you who care.

"Only at Papa John Smith's!" Namine added with a giggle.

Riku and Roxas were having a pizza eating contest with cheese pizza, and Namine and Xion were splitting a supreme.

Bane jumped out of the brawl, panting. Sora was unconscious and Bane had a cheesestick in his hand.

Everyone in the restaurant stared at him.

"...We need to get going." Bane said, opening a portal and running through.

The others grabbed their pizzas and ran though, Roxas dragging Sora with one hand and holding three pizza boxes with the other.

"Thanks for helping!" the blonde yelled as he ran through.

**WOW! That was a LONG chapter, wasn't it? Yeah, it took me forever, but I think a 6,000+ word chapter is enough to make up for it, right? Right.**

**Now, I'll be handling scoring next chapter, so I'm not planning for it to be too long, but you never know… It'll probably be short.**

**Anyways, thank you for reading and please don't be shy about reviewing! **


	10. Chapter 10: Score!

*In The Living Room Of Storm's Enormous, Grand Mansion Of Amazement And Wonder*

"Again, your modesty shines." Bane commented, walking through a portal with the pranksters following.

"Yeah, yeah." Storm said, ignoring Bane and focusing on the chess game he was playing with Prankster X, who had apparently returned.

"Hey, X!" Sora said cheerfully.

The hooded prankster ignored him and moved a rook forward, capturing Storm's Queen.

"What the- Checkmate!" Storm exclaimed as X held a hand out to him. Storm pulled a hundred munny out of his shirt pocket and gave it to X.

"You really have no skill when it comes to board games, do you?" Namine asked the sulking author.

Storm ignored her comment. "So, how'd it go?" he asked his pranking proteges.

They were all satisfied with their work.

Storm gave an evil smirk. "And now comes the fun part."

The pranksters sat around the long table for their judgment.

Storm sat at the head of the table, while Prankster X and Bane took their seats.

Then Roxas noticed an empty seat beside Storm. "Hey, why is there an empty seat there?" he asked Storm.

"Excellent question." Storm replied.

"...Well? Why's it here?" Axel asked, tapping his fingers on the table impatiently.

"Gimme a sec, 'kay?" Storm asked, pulling a vial of blue liquid from his shirt pocket and gulping the contents in seconds.

"Umm...Storm?" Bane asked, his voice shaking. "Was that the experimental potion you were telling me about earlier?"

"Yep. Now, while we're waiting to see what it does, let's get to the judging." Storm said, pulling a notebook out of his shirt pocket of endless things.

"Alright, Axel." he addressed the pyromaniac, "Explain your prank to us."

Axel smirked. "I like to mess with Xaldin."

"...That's not an explanation, and, GIVE A TACO A BAG OF TUNA!"

Everyone looked at Storm with utter confusion and a complete loss for words.

"So that's what it does?" Bane asked Storm.

"Apparently." the author replied pensively. "I guess it makes the drinker, GO NORTH, GOOD FROG TWITCH!...Say random phrases."

"I've heard of that!" Axel announced. "It was discovered when a Greek farmer accidentally planted a corn seed, a watermelon seed and a chicken wing in the same hole. The fruit produced from that plant was dubbed the Goku Fruit, and its juice makes people say random phrases, while also giving them a nasty headache in their left knee, got it memorized?" Axel said, all in one breath.

Everyone was dumbfounded by Axel's knowledge of such a weird thing.

"What? I read stuff." he said indignantly, pulling out a DS.

Storm decided to break the silence, "Anyway, Axel gets 3 points. Now Sora, would you kindly, LICK A TOENAIL FOR THE GOOD QUEEN!"

Sora smiled and said, "Sure!" he then proceeded to take his shoe off.

"Sora!" Riku hit him over the head.

"What? He asked me to!" Sora defended.

"...Why am I here, again?" Prankster X whispered to Storm.

"Because you owe me." Storm reminded him. "Now, I'm not gonna beat around the bush. Sora, what the triple-decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich was going through your mind when you thought up these pranks?"

"Absolutely nothing!" the brunette replied proudly.

Everyone was confused. No one spoke for 3 minutes. Finally, Storm broke the quiet silence... Yes, such a thing does exist, thank you very much.

"Okay, thank you for being honest. 4 points for each prank and, FETCH THE HOUNDS, MAMA, PAPA'S GOTTEN LOST AGAIN!

Sora fist-pumped as Roxas' jaw nearly hit the floor.

"But-but-but!" the poor Nobody stuttered.

"SILENCE OR I WILL RIP YOUR TONGUE OUT AND FEED IT TO MY MAN-EATING HAWIAN BATHING SUIT, FRANKLIN!" Storm roared with a slight twitch.

Everything was quiet. No one dared break the silence.

"Soooo...That's one effective potion." Bane said awkwardly.

"...Potion...riiiiight." Storm replied, glancing around suspiciously.

"...So how many do the rest of us get?" Kairi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Right. Kairi, you rocked. 0 points for the twitchy red-head!" he yelled.

"What! But I did great!" Kairi shouted, standing up.

"Sit down, girly." Bane ordered. As you might have guessed, Kairi did not like this.

Storm opened his mouth to speak, but was cut of by Kairi yelling, "GIRLY!"

"YEAH, GIRLY! GIRLY, GIRLY, GIRLY! WAT'CHA GONNA DO ABOUT IT?" Bane replied.

Kairi decided to show him what she would do about it. She summoned her keyblade and lunged at him. Considering the table kept them ten feet away from each other, this was quite a lunge.

Bane pushed Kairi off of him and pulled out a broadsword. He and Kairi began to battle, causing many vases and tables to break.

"Wow. They're really going at it." Axel commented.

"200 on Kairi." Sora said.

"You're on, 400 on Bane!" Riku yelled.

"A thousand on Storm." Xion stated.

Sora and Riku stared at Xion for a moment. "Why?" the duo asked simultaneously.

"Because of that." she said, gesturing toward Storm, who was waving his conductorial baton in mad, frantic, crazy and absurd gestures.

Bane and Kairi were in an epic duel, until they saw an instrument floating in front if them.

"Is that a bagpipe?" Kairi asked.

"Don't look at me!" the obnoxious OC replied, "I didn't...HEY! I'm not that obnoxious!"

As Bane yelled Storm put earmuffs on and raised his baton dramatically.

The bagpipe produced a sound of utter pain and horror beyond your wildest imagination. It made children cry, gave the elderly heart attacks and nearly killed Justin Beiber.

"PLEASE! MAKE IT **STOP**!" Xion yelled, nearly in tears.

Storm lowered his baton and the bagpipes left.

"You know, you could've done something less painful." Bane stated.

"Like?" Storm retorted.

"I don't know! Yelled at us, hit us with frying pans, stab us through the chest, ANYTHING would have been better than that!" Bane finished his tirade.

"...Wow. We haven't had a tirade since chapter 2." Storm observed.

Bane's left eye twitched. "What?" he said through clenched teeth. "I throw a tirade saying that stabbing us through the chest, THE CHEST, would have been better than those bagpipes, and the only thing you say is 'We haven't had a tirade since chapter 2.'!"

"...Yep. Sorry Kairi, for when I said you got 0 points. That was the potion. You got 4."

Kairi smiled brightly...That's it. Move on to the next sentence.

"Alright," Storm continued, "Xion, that prank was hilarious! ...BUT, you made friends with Larxene, and we had to knock get out and put her back in her room to get her to think it was a dream. You know, to keep our pranking group a secret."

"Yeah!" Bane yelled. "It took twelve frying pans to knock her out. TWELVE!"

"So, in conclusion to our second tirade this chapter," Storm said cheerfully, "You get 2 points."

"2! Only 2!" Xion yelled.

"Yup, only 2. Wanna argue?" he said, twirling his baton in his hands.

She covered her ears and shook her head frantically.

Storm smirked. "That's what I thought. Now Namine, Why?"

Namine looked up, startled. "What?"

"You did not prank Marluxia, you attacked him." Storm stated his eyes narrowing with heated intensity, so much heat that it could melt butter.

"Um, well... You see..."

"Up-bup-bup! You should be honored, Namine! You get the first 0 of the game!" Storm said, pulling a remote out of his shirt pocket and pressing a button on it. This made thousands of confetti cannons go off. Some misfired.

"Ow, my eye!" Riku yelled.

"How much does it hurt, on a scale of 1-4?" Storm asked with amusement.

"4, jerk!" Riku yelled, summoning his keyblade.

"Well what a coincidence! That's the same number of points you got!" Storm cheerfully told the dawn-wielding teen.

"Really?" Riku yelled excitedly, his earlier pain forgotten.

"No!" Storm answered just as cheerful as before. "You get 2 points! Seriously, all you did was that scream prank. It's been done to FLIPPING WALRUSES OF NOTRE DAME!"

"...Fine." Riku grumbled.

"Good. Roxas?"

Said Nobody was asleep on the table, some drool pooling beside him.

Storm sighed, "Sigh, I suppose I should wake him up."

"...Did you just-" Axel was interrupted by the most horrid, torturous sound known to man, monkey, dolphin and Goht, (special guest reference!), the bagpipe! (however, it's arguable that the vuvuzela is the worst...back to our story)

Storm had summoned ten Bagpipes! However, only one was playing at the moment.

"GAH! Stop it! Please!" Sora yelled.

Somehow Roxas slept through this.

"What?" Storm asked, amusement in his tone, "Louder, you say? Alright!"

He made all of the bagpipes blast sound forth, assaulting the ears of his "guests".

"FOR ALL THAT IS GOOD, AND WHOLESOME IN THE WORLD, **PLEASE****STOP**!" the now awake Roxas pleaded.

Storm silenced his bags of ear-death by pipe. "Oh, good. You're awake." he said with his infamous smirk. "Now, would you like to guess how many points you got?"

"Um... 3 points?" he guessed fearfully.

Storms smirk instantly turned to a grimace, as his brow furrowed. "Roxas...that was absolutely correct!" he cheered as balloons fell from the sky.

"...Hey, Storm?" Bane asked, popping some balloons with his broadsword.

"Yes?" Storm asked his-"Before you use ANOTHER insulting description on me, I'd like to finish my thought." Bane interrupted the... story?

"Go ahead." Storm told... Bane.

"Thank you. I noticed you haven't been saying any random phrases in a while. Why is that?"

Storm shrugged. "I guess it wore off. Anyways, let's look at today's scor-" Storm slapped his forehead. "Wait a sec! I never tallied your Agrabah scores! Stupid, stupid, stupid! ...Oh well, I'll do the math now. Look at the scores!"

For the first time since they arrived, everyone noticed some hourglasses on pedestals, where the scoreboard used to be. In the top of each hourglass it showed their scores for today, made of floating sand crystals, shaped into numbers.

Sora: 8  
>Riku: 2<br>Kairi: 4  
>Namine: 0<br>Axel: 3  
>Roxas: 3<br>Xion: 2  
>Prankster X: 0<p>

And in the bottoms, they had their previous total scores, also made of numbers. Storm snapped his fingers and all the sand in the tops swirled into the bottoms, forming their new total scores;

Sora: 11  
>Riku: 6<br>Kairi: 10  
>Namine: 6<br>Axel: 8  
>Roxas: 9<br>Xion: 9  
>Prankster X: 17<p>

"As you can see, I've added your scores from Agrabah, including the prank that X pulled on Riku accidentally, perfect 4 by the way, and these are your new scores. X is, of course, in the lead, Sora's a close second, Kairi is third, Roxas and Xion share fourth, Axel's number five, and Riku and Namine? You're tied for last." Storm summed everything up rather nicely, if I do say so, myself.

Bane walked in with a large platter of Chicken Parmesan and Spaghetti.

"Hey, when did he leave?" Axel asked, looking at Bane's empty chair.

"When you were listening to Storm's summation. Bon' appetit!" the black-haired OC replied, setting the platter in the center of the table.

As they began to eat, Storm got their attention.

"Before you begin your feast, we have one last matter to discuss." he said, folding his arms.

They were listening.

"We're listening." Roxas said, his mouth half-full of pasta.

"That has already been clarified. Now, I said that the winning team would gain a new member, didn't I?"

Everyone from Sora's team was happy.

"Now, Sora." Storm addressed the Key to the Light.

"Mmm?" Sora asked, his mouth stuffed with chicken and meatballs.

"You get to choose your team's reward. You can choose;

A. A New Teammate!  
>B. A Special Surprise For Each Member Of Your Team!<br>-or-  
>C. Both! HOWEVER, you must subtract 4 points from each member of your team.<p>

"Now, which will it be? You may converse with your teammates if you wish." Storm finished, leaving Sora with a very pensive expression.

"Hmm. That's a toughie." the teen said, trying to choose the best answer.

"Pick the new teammate!" Roxas encouraged. "It'll be easier to win in the future!"

"No, pick the surprise." Riku suggested. "It's probably something great that we'll be kicking ourselves for if we don't pick it!"

"No, no, no!" Axel intervened. "Get both, it's worth a few points!"

Sora closed his eyes in deep concentration as the others leaned in around him.

"...I'VE DECIDED!" Sora yelled suddenly, making the people huddled around him fall over.

"Good. What have you chosen?" Storm asked as Bane stealthily walked into the kitchen.

"I pick... The special surprise!" he decided with excitement.

Storm smiled. "Excellent choice. Would you like it now?"

Sora nodded energetically.

Storm whistled and Bane brought something in with a sheet draped dramatically over it.

"Your prize is... Four, brand new desk sets!" Babe announced, pulling the sheet off, to reveal a large desk and office chair.

"...That's it?" Riku asked incredulously.

"Nice going, Riku." Roxas snapped at the gray-haired teen.

"IT'S SILVER, NOT GRAY!" Riku yelled at the sky.

"Why did you just yell at the sky?" Namine asked.

"...I'm not sure." he replied with a blank stare.

Everyone next to him inched away.

"Anyways, these desks also come with, BRAND NEW LAPTOPS!" Storm yelled, pulling out four of said electronics.

They happily accepted this as Bane went to put the desks in their rooms.

"Now, since you didn't choose to have a new teammate..." Storm started with a sly smirk.

"Did someone call?"

They all turned their heads to see Grey standing in the doorway.

"Wait a second, THERE'S A DOOR!" Axel yelled excitedly.

"Don't even-" but Storm was cut off when Axel zoomed over to the doorway, sprinting as though his very life depended on it... then again...

Grey gave an evil smirk and parted his cloak for the first time. Beneath it, he wore a dark-colored bodysuit with strange designs giving off a gray glow. His hands had clawed gauntlets on them, (silver, because it's basically a shiny gray), and they sparked wildly.

As Axel ran, he summoned his Chakrams, preparing to fight, if necessary.

Grey gave a wide, toothy grin and laser-like ethereal blades manifested from the wrists of his gauntlets. they extended a good four feet and hummed ominously. (They are NOT light-sabers! They look like swords, just ethereal and extending from his wrists, over his hands, like I described)

Grey slashed in the air and a laser slash went toward Axel. The pyro sidestepped and threw a chakram at Grey. The hooded villain disappeared and reappeared silently behind Axel.

"Say 'good night'!" Grey yelled, shooting gray lightning at Axel, giving everyone a nice view of his skeleton.

The charred Nobody fell to the floor, unconscious, as the doorway disappeared behind him.

Grey let loose a maniacal laugh, that would chill even Vexen's bones.

"...Thank you, Grey. You can leave now." Storm said, waving off his villainous OC.

"But of course, my liege." the gray assassin gave a mock bow as he left in a flash of lightning, illuminated by the windows.

As everyone stared in horror, Storm told them something, "Well he is a villain, after all...!" Storm's eyes bugged as he noticed something.

"Where...is...Roxas?" Storm asked seriously.

"Umm... Bathroom?" Sora suggested weakly.

"...I will accept that answer long enough to give Kairi's team their reward.

"As I was saying earlier, since you chose the surprise over a teammate, Kairi's team gets a new member.

The girls squealed with joy and started talking about who they wanted. On the other side of the table, everyone's mouths were, how do you say, hitting the floor.

"WHAT! But how's that fair?" Riku yelled.

"Because, if you had chosen 'both' they would've gotten nothing. Since you chose one, they get the other." Storm replied with his trademark smirk. (yes, it's his trademark now)

Riku crossed his arms and scowled.

Storm turned to the girls. "As I said in an earlier chapter, you can choose ANYONE from ANY KH game thus far, (and possibly the 3D one, if I get more info on who's in it). Please choose wisely.

The girls conversed over who the wanted, and Namine grabbed the unconscious Axel's laptop to look up characters from the KH series.

"HOLY BLOOPER! **WE'RE****VIDEO****GAME****CHARACTERS**!" she yelled, looking at Kingdom Hearts 2's online page.

Several frying pans knocked everyone but Storm and Bane out, even Prankster X.

"They must not know!" Storm hissed, taking Axel's laptop and deleting the history. He then took everyone's laptops and blocked all searches related to "Kingdom Hearts".

"BANE!" Storm bellowed.

Bane skidded in, covered in rice pudding. "You bellowed?" he said casually.

"Okay, why? ...I don't even care right now. Just bring me a list of all KH characters with a short bio of each. EXCLUDING THESE GUYS!" he added with extra emphasis by pointing to the unconscious group.

"...Why are they-"

"JUST DO IT!" he screamed.

Bane ran away like a chicken with its head cut off.

"...Where IS that sandy-haired Nobody?" Storm asked with irritation as Axel stirred.

"Ugh. Does anyone else smell fried chicken?" Axel said, getting up and dusting the black soot off his black cloak...

"Where's Roxas?" Storm asked the barbecued redhead abruptly.

Axel flinched at this, and Storm knew that he knew something.

"I.. I don't know what you're talking about..." Axel said, avoiding Storm's eyes.

Said author of torment's eyes narrowed at Axel.

"Umm... Bathroom?" Axel obviously lied.

"Axel. I know you know something. And you know I know you know something. I know you know I know you know something I want to know. So just tell me what you know I know you know I know you know. Kay? It's simple."

Axel somehow understood this. But he couldn't tell Storm, he couldn't! He could never-

A frying pan hit the ground beside Axel.

"HE SNUCK OUT WHILE I WAS BATTLING GREY!" the pyro admitted, breaking down in tears.

"He's crying?" Prankster X, having woken up, asked Storm.

"Yeah, yeah, I gave you guys half-hearts. I was gonna give you whole ones, but I didn't have enough."

"Interesting. Where did you get them?"

"Legend of Zelda. It only took two pieces of heart for each of you. Once I get more I'll let you know. Stupid archery range." Storm grumbled.

"Interesting." X pondered.

Everyone else began waking up as Bane came in.

"Here's the list, Storm." Bane said, handing Storm the list.

"NO TIME FOR THAT!" Storm yelled, shoving the list in his shirt pocket. "WE HAVE A PROBLEM. **ROXAS****WENT****AWOL!"**

Bane's eyes flipped. Literally.

"EWW! How do you do that?" Namine asked, clearly grossed out.

"You will never know." Bane answered with a smirk, changing his attitude almost instantly, "ROXAS IS GONE!"

Storm nodded. "Alright, everyone!" he announced, grabbing their attention like it was the last slice of chocolate cake... He likes chocolate cake.

"You will buddy up and search the universe for Roxas. He probably teleported away as soon as he got outside."

"Why?" Xion asked confused.

"Well, it may have something to do with the fact that this world is entirely made up of my mansion. It's basically a drop-off into nothing, past that door."

They were all shocked by this.

"Yes, I put painting in your windows to make it look like there's more space. NOW! If any of you try to escape during this mission, I will send GREY after you. I'm in a good mood, so you have three hours to find Roxas and attempt to bring him back. When time is up, you must either be back here, on videophone, or trying to convince Roxas. AM I CLEAR!" he yelled the last part.

"Sir, yes, sir!" they all yelled, saluting.

"Um...Sir?" Axel asked meekly.

"WHAT! BE GRATEFUL I'M NOT SICING GREY ON YOU NOW! IT'S YOUR FAULT THIS EVEN HAPPENED!" Storm roared, practically pushing him back with his voice.

"Umm, three hours isn't a lot of time to look all over the universe..."

"You're right," Storm replied, "but I don't care. NOW GET GOING! TAKE A GUMMI SHIP, CORRIDOR, I DON'T CARE, JUST FIND HIM! **FIND****HIIIIIIM!"**

They all ran to their ships and portals as fast as they could, to begin searching for Roxas.

Sora and Riku took Sora's ship. Axel and Xion took a Corridor. And Kairi and Namine took Kairi's ship.

"...Well, that was interest-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK, X! YOU AND BANE GET LOOKING TOO!" Storm shouted at the man.

"...And why should I-"

"**NOOOOOOWWWWWW!**" Storm bellowed, shaking the whole mansion as Bane and Prankster X ran through a portal.

Storm sat in his chair, fuming.

"...I need a Reese's." he said, getting up to get one.

**ROXAS****IS****GONE!****Oh****well,****they'll****probably****find****him...****Maybe.**

**Anyways,****sorry.****I****don't****know****what****I****was****thinking****when****I****wrote****this...****But****I****liked****it!**

**Also,****sorry****for****forgetting****to****score****back****in****Agrabah.****My****bad.**

**Thank****you****for****being****a****reader,****I****accept****reviews,****such****as;****criticism,****praise,****flames,****congrats,****love****letters,****death****threats****and****good****old****"great****chapter"****reviews!****Please****enjoy****future****installments****of****…****..**

**KINGDOM HEARTS PRANKOFF!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Hunt

_Uploaded December 15, 2011_

*In Storm's Command Center*

"Bane, status report." Storm commanded from the living room/makeshift command center of his mansion.

"Nothing on Destiny Islands, Storm." Bane reported from one of the screens.

Storm nodded, "Keep looking."

Bane saluted before the screen flickered off.

Storm drummed his fingers impatiently, on his mystic keyboard of dials and switches galore... That seemed like an odd description, didn't it?

"We've checked the World That Never Was, Never Land, Dwarf Woodlands, Halloweentown, Deep Space, gotta remember to send them a check later, Atlantica, Agrabah, Wonderland, Olympus, and now Destiny Islands. Where could that stupid Nobody be!" Storm ranted.

"Storm? Come in, Storm." Axel's voice said from one of the monitors.

Storm adjusted some dials on his keyboard and Axel's face appeared on the screen.

"Yes, Axel?" Storm asked eagerly. "Anything in Monstro?"

Axel wiped something off his cloak and flicked it onto the screen.

"Yeah, stomach gunk." the redhead Nobody replied, turning his attention to wiping the gunk off of himself.

Storm's eyes narrowed. "I meant Roxas, moron."

Axel looked back at the camera.

"Oh. Nope, nothing. We're headed to-GAH! Xion, shut up! What are you-WOAH!" Axel screamed as Xion pushed him out of the way, putting herself in front of the camera. She was covered in some sort of blue goo, only barely discernible as the black-haired Nobody that was Roxas and Axel's best friend.

"Hey, Storm," she began, "has anyone checked Twilight Town yet?"

Storm opened his mouth to say "of course", but lost the words.

Finally he spoke, "No. I can't believe we haven't looked there yet. You two, set a course for Twilight Town at once, on the double, right now, GET GOING!"

The two saluted and the screen went black.

Storm leaned back in his chair. "...Where are those Reese's?"

*With Sora and Riku, Aboard Sora's Gummi Ship*

"Are we there yet?" Sora asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"No, we aren't." Riku growled. He was starting to get very aggravated with his overly-bored friend.

"How much longer?" Sora whined.

Riku sighed. "We'll get there when we get there...we're there." as Riku finished they saw a world outside the cockpit window.

"Finally!" Sora groaned eagerly. "Let's get down there, my foot's falling asleep!"

"Hold on, we... only your foot?" Riku asked curiously.

Sora nodded. "Yep, my leg never falls asleep." he explained while grabbing some items he thought he would need.

"Why not?" Riku asked, trying to see what Sora was grabbing, while still attempting to fly the ship.

Sora shrugged. "It has insomnia." he explained casually.

Riku parked the ship and turned his full attention to Sora, looking at him like he was an idiot. "...Sometimes I wonder about you." the exasperated teen sighed, shaking his head.

Sora glared at him. "Well, it's true! My doctor told me so." after saying this, Sora went back to gathering supplies.

"...Okay, I don't care anymore. Anyways are you ready-OH, COME ON! WE WON'T NEED ANY OF THAT STUFF!" Riku yelled, observing Sora's "supplies".

Sora had filled a backpack with these items: a toothbrush, a pair of socks, two hairbrushes, nine marbles, the dress Kairi wore on Halloween, Abu the monkey, a pack of cards, three blind mice and a tie-dye t-shirt

"...Why? Just, why?" Riku asked Sora.

"What!" the hero glared at his friend again, "I guarantee you I'll use all of these items by tonight!"

"Oh, really? Wanna bet?"

"You're on! Loser buys the winner a sea-salt!"

Riku smirked. "I have a better idea. You remember what happened when Xion lost her bet against Axel?"

Sora grimiced. "That?"

Riku nodded. "That. Unless, of course, you're too chicken." he said, making chicken sounds... sorta.

"...Why are you 'mooing'?" Sora asked his friend worriedly.

"Gimme a break! I've never seen a chicken before! I heard the expression from Cloud a while ago." the dawn-following teen explained.

"Well, that does make sense, considering his hair looks like a chicken's butt." Sora commented.

So, Riku and Sora set out to look for Roxas on Port Royal.

*With Kairi And Namine, Aboard Kairi's Ship*

"So, Kairi, what do we do if we find Roxas?" Namine asked her Somebody.

"Simple." the redhead replied. "We whack him over the head until he either agrees to come back, or goes sleepy-bye, and we drag him back."

Namine looked at her other with mixed emotions. "Sometimes I wonder about you." she said, simply.

"Yes, yes you do." Kairi said smugly. "We're here."

Namine and Kairi landed and prepared to search the Pride Lands.

Namine sighed. "I'm not going to like being a cat."

Kairi looked at her like she'd grown a third elbow, on her nose. "What?"

"You'll see." Namine said, walking off.

"...What the hokey-pokey!"

*With Roxas... Somewhere*

Roxas was sitting. No, I'm not going to describe where. Deal with it.

"Hmm... If I come back, Storm'll kill me. If I don't, Grey'll kill me... Well, I've had a good run." Roxas said, leaning back in a chair.

"Oh, really? You're just giving up? I expected better of you, XIII." an unknown voice said.

"What the! Oh, you." Roxas said, looking at Prankster X.

X chuckled, "What? You don't know who I am, yet?"

Roxas shook his head.

"Well, how about now?" X said, lowering his hood.

Roxas' eyes widened. "Y-you? It's you!" he said, mouth agape.

"Yes. Now, if you want to live, I suggest you listen closely." X said, beginning to whisper a plan to Roxas.

*With Bane*

"Ugh. Where is he?" Bane said, tapping his foot on the sandy shores of Destiny Island impatiently.

"I'm so bored. Now I see why Riku and that other guy left this place." he commented.

"Hey! Why not spar with me?"

Bane looked for the voice to find Tidus, a resident of Destiny Isl.

"...Because I don't want to waste five seconds of my life?" Bane said, answering his question.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun."

Bane shrugged. "Sure, why not?" he said, walking over to Tidus.

*In Storm's Command Center*

Storm drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair. "How hard is it to find one Nobody?" he asked himself.

Suddenly a screen flickered on. "Storm? Storm?" it was X.

"What is it, X?" he asked, hoping for good news.

"I've found Roxas." he said, Storm cheered up at this.

"Excellent, when will you be back?" X didn't answer.

"X, when will you be back?" Storm repeated.

"No." X replied. This obviously confused Storm.

"What do you mean no?" he asked suspisciously.

"I'm not coming back. I'm going to take everyone home, and you can't do anything about it." he said, laughing in the background.

Storm laughed back. "Do you really think you can keep them from me.

X chuckled. "There are plenty of places to hide... In the darkness." the screen flickered off.

Storm snapped his fingers, and Bane appeared from a portal next to him.

"Yessir?" Bane asked, saluting.

"X has betrayed us." Storm announced bluntly, calling the others who were searching for Roxas.

One by one, every group appeared on the moniters, except for Sora and Riku.

"What is it?"

"Did you find Roxas?"

"EVIL TEDDY BEARS!"

"What's up? ...Wait, what?"

Sora and Riku's screen flickered to life, revealing a hoard of... Teddy bears, attacking our heroes.

"HELP! WE'VE BEEN CAPTURED BY EVIL TEDDY BEARS, HEEEELLPPP!" Sora screamed, as a mob of the stuffed animals carried him away.

Storm silently turned Sora and Riku's monitor off. "We've found Roxas, but there's a problem."

"Is he okay?" Namine yelled, pushing Kairi out of the way, putting her face close to the screen.

"Ugh, ever heard of moisturizer, Namine?" Bane asked rudely, earning a glare from Namine.

Storm sighed, "Look, the point is, find Prankster X and Roxas, do not believe anything they say, THE PIE IS A LIE!" he finished, stressing the importance of finding Roxas.

All the screens clicked off, leaving Bane and Storm alone.

"So, you gonna call him?" Bane asked Storm.

Storm gave an evil smirk. "No. I think I'm going to have some fun today." he said getting up, and leaving the room.

Bane's face paled to white. "Oh, that's much better." Bane muttered sarcastically, following Storm.

-

Well, that was unexpected, wasn't it?

Unfortunately, I feel this story is coming to an end. My artistic muse has dwindled on this story, and I feel it is its time. :(

But, fear not! For I am hard at work on a new story, even as we speak! Please keep an eye on my works, and enjoy what remains of Kingdom Hearts Prankoff.


	12. Chapter 12: Road Trips!

_Uploaded January 14, 2012_

**Finally! I finally have the next chapter! Now, this is not the final chapter. I'm not sure which one that will be, but it is coming, slowly but surely. Please enjoy my latest chapter!**

*In Storm's Gummi Ship*

"Nice ship." Bane commented, looking around at the leather seats, carpeted flooring, mosaic windows and-

"YOU HAVE A HOT TUB!" Bane shouted, jumping into said tub of hot water. He sighed contentedly. "Niiiiiice."

Storm rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you enjoy that." he said, pressing some buttons.

Grey appeared on a monitor. "You called?" he asked smugly.

"I am in need of something immensely important." Storm stated seriously.

Grey flinched, his smirk fading. "Important, you say?" he asked, contemplatively.

Storm nodded. "I am about to have a serious and adventurous quest. I need you to do everything in your power to..." he paused to swerve around a couple of Heartless Ships.

"Well?" Grey asked impatiently.

Storm straightened the ship. "Make this mission as crazy and random as possible." he said with an evil, horrid grin.

Grey returned it with his own, twisted, toothy smirk. "As you wish..." he said, cackling as the monitor went black, his voice not fading for another good minute.

After a bit of silence, Bane asked "Where are we going, anyway? Do we have any idea where Roxas and X are?"

Storm shrugged. "We're going to save Sora and Riku from an army of evil teddy bears."

Bane stared at Storm as though he had hit him upside the back of his head with a tuna the size of a pinball machine. "Evil, what now?" he asked confusedly.

Storm nodded. "You heard me." he said as he hit the turbo.

*With Kairi And Namine, In The Pride Lands, Right After Storm's Communication*

"I'm a cat!" Kairi shouted, a pink lion cub with red hair, flailing her two front paws for emphasis. "Why am I a cat?"

Namine sighed, a white cat with similar, yellow hair. "It's not that bad." she said, attempting to comfort her somebody.

"NOT THAT BAD!" Kairi roared, literally. "I have no thumbs! And I'm standing on four feet! No, not feet, paws! PAWS! It's not right!" she finished, plopping onto her butt.

Namine sighed again. "You can stay in the ship, if-" but before she could finish, Kairi was already sprinting to the ship, tripping on her tail, and landing, face-first, in front of Namine. "...You want." Namine finished, dragging Kairi to the ship, by her tail.

*In The Land Of Evil Teddy Bears*

The evil teddy bears were dancing around a large block of ice, that was sculpted into the image of Dwayne Johnson, and chanting, "Ooh ooh ahh ahh! Big goofy turkey dinner! Give me ONIONS! Give me ONIONS!"

Sora turned to Riku, from their position, (tied to large stakes in the ground), it looked pretty hopeless. "Riku?"

Riku turned to his childhood companion. "Yeah?"

Sora looked down. "If we don't make it out, I just wanted to tell you..."

"Yeah, you wanted to tell me?" Riku encouraged.

Sora sniffled. "I was the one who murdered your rubber ducky!" he sobbed.

"YOU KILLED PABLO!" Riku screamed. "How could you!"

Sora wailed. "I couldn't help it! Whenever I wanted to race or spar with you it was always, 'No, me and Pablo are busy!'. I was loosing my best friend to a duck! A RUBBER DUCK! Besides, he was always stealing my cocoa butter!" Sora sobbed.

Riku just looked at Sora for a minute, before saying, "Sora, there's something I need to tell you, too."

Sora looked up from crying, with a sniffle. "Yeah?"

Riku kicked his shin. "You're an idiot!" he shouted.

Suddenly, the evil teddy bears stopped dancing, and turned to the captive keyblade carriers, then a figure on a throne stepped down, and walked over to Riku and Sora. "You, doodyheads!" the teddy bear, sporting a crown, said in a childish voice. "You go boom-boom!" he said, pointing to a giant jack-in-the-box.

The large box was cranked slowly by at least nine teddy bears. On top of the box were two scarecrows, that looked like Sora and Riku. "Hey, they look familiar!" Sora cried. Riku glared at him, as the box's song reached its end. Suddenly the box sprang open, launching the dummies into the sky! Moments later they hit the ground, breaking into several pieces. Sora and Riku stared in fear as a few dozen teddy bears reset the Jack.

"You go next!" the teddy bear king declared. "After Bobby. He stole my juice box!" he said, pointing to a teddy bear that was currently tied to a stake made of building blocks.

Sora gulped. "Oh boy."

*With Roxas and Prankster X*

Roxas and Prankster X were in a Gummi Ship, X was piloting and Roxas navigated.

"So, where to first?" Roxas asked X.

"First, we go collect numbers VIII and XIV. Then we find the girls. Then Riku and your other." X said, shooting some Heartless ships and swerving around a few Nobody ships.

Roxas nodded. "Okay, but what about-" Roxas was cut off when the ship jerked to the side, apparently hit. "WHAT WAS THAT!"

*Elsewhere*

"Oh yeah! Now I gotcha!" Kairi yelled at her monitor. She was playing Kingdom Hearts Re:CoM.

"Kairi, turn that off. You know it uses up the ship's power supply." Namine scolded her other.

Kairi stuck her tongue out at Namine. "Yeah, yeah, just let me get to a save point." she muttered, battling Dark Riku. "That's for the time you pushed me into the waterfall, jerk!" she yelled.

Namine sighed. "You know that's not even the real him in the game, right?"

Kairi shrugged. "It makes me feel better." she said, going back to her game.

*Back With Roxas And X*

"Stupid asteroid." X muttered, back to steering the ship calmly, now watching for flying space rocks.

Roxas was upside-down, with his head in the toilet. "A libble helb!" he bubbled.

"No problem." X said, pressing a button. The toilet flushed. Screams could be heard from the restroom, as X smirked from beneath his hood.

Roxas walked out a moment later. "I hate you." he growled.

X nodded. "And I, you. Now sit down, we're almost there."

"Where?" Roxas asked. "And why are you wearing a hood? I know who you are."

X chuckled. "You still understand so little. If someone were to find our ship and fly by, they could easily learn my identity. Plus, it keeps the readers in suspense." he added.

Roxas nodded. "Ah, I see. Wonder how Axel and Xion are doing?"

*In A Place Where Roxas' Question Can Be Answered*

"Man, where could that idiot be?" Axel asked from atop the clock tower of Twilight Town. "We've looked everywhere! The ice cream stand, the sandlot, the ice cream stand, the tram common, the ice cream stand, the aquarium, the ice cream stand, the mansion, and the ice cream stand! Where is he!" he yelled in frustration.

Xion looked up from looking at the sunset. "Yeah, why did we check the ice cream stand so much?" she asked, tilting her head.

Axel shrugged. "I was hungry." Xion hit him on his head.

"Focus! We have to find Roxas! He's not just gonna fall outta the sky!" They suddenly heard a loud whistling noisex looked up, and saw a Gummi Ship, headed straight for the clock tower! Axel created a Portal of Darkness and ran through, leaving Xion. "HEY! Wait for me!" she screamed, running through her own portal.

They exited their portals at Sunset Hill, a good place to watch the ship hit the clock tower. "This is a good place to watch the ship hit the clock tower." Axel stated.

"That was kinda redundant." Xion said. As Axel pondered what she meant, the ship started burning up, as it approached the tower. They watched in anticipation.

"Wait a second." Axel said. "Don't we like the clock tower?" As they pondered this, realization hit. The place where all of their fondest memories occured was about to be blown up in a rain of fiery doom.

They both screamed in panic as the ship approached. Suddenly, just as the ship was about to collide, it stopped in mid-air.

*With Roxas And X, In The Halted Ship*

"It just...stopped..." Roxas said, staring at the view of the ledge on the clock tower where he and his friends had many an ice cream together, (and threw many sticks at people below).

"I don't understand." X said, examining the dials and monitors. "I don't see why-ahh, here it is." he said, pointing at one of the gauges. "Out of gas."

Roxas' jaw dropped. "But- you can't- It doesn't- Gah!" he said, pulling at his hair, as X chuckled.

"Well, here they are." X said, pointing out the window to Axel and Xion.

*Outside The Ship*

"Hey, is that Roxas?" Xion asked as the doors opened. Roxas stepped out. "Roxas! You're okay!" she squeeled, hugging him tightly.

Axel walked over. "Alright, enough of the mushy stuff. we gotta get you back, before GREY finds you."

Roxas paled. "G-Grey's coming?" he asked fearfully. Axel nodded. "Well, let's get out of here! Follow me!" he said, running into the ship...literally. Axel face-palmed as Xion pulled Roxas off the side of the ship. "A'right, who moved the door?" Roxas asked dizzily.

Xion and Axel brought Roxas inside, and saw... "YOU!" they both screamed, seeing X with his hood down.

"Yes, me." X said. "Now you, Roxas, Storm and Tim Gunn know my true identity. Of course, that pompous fashion guru was going to blab to everyone, but I silenced him very efficiently." X said, chuckling darkly.

"YOU KILLED TIM GUNN! HOW COULD YOU? HE WAS THE ONLY REASON TO WATCH PROJECT RUNWAY!" Xion screamed before bawling.

"What? No, of course not. I sent him on a paid vacation to a fashion show in France, and he agreed to keep quiet about it. Really, XIV, you expected me to actually kill him? We used to watch Project Runway together, remember?"

Xion stopped sobbing. "Oh yeah. Marluxia suggested it would be good for everyone to watch TV together. To make us a better team, somehow. But only me, you, him, Xaldin and Roxas would watch it."

Roxas nodded. "Right, Xaldin kept throwing his lances through the TV, whenever a designer he liked was kicked off... We went through a lot of TV's that season." he reminisced.

Axel looked between the two. "Why did you two suddenly feel the need to explain that, as though people who weren't there needed to understand what you were talking about?"

X coughed. "Now Roxas, fill them in on our plan, while I fly us to a gas station."

"But, you can't- oh whatever." Roxas gave up, telling his friends of X's plan.

*With Grey, In His Home*

In a dark castle on a hill, bats flew through the night air, screeching through the otherwise silent night. A wolf was howling on another hill, but was abruptly silenced by a boot hitting its head.

"Stupid wolf." Grey muttered, as he shut his window. "It never shuts up!" He continued mumbling about the wolf as he descended a spiral staircase, passing layers of the earth as he did.

*Earth's Crust*

Grey was walking down a stone staircase, a few tree roots visible outside the windows. Yes, he has windows in a stairway to the bowels of the earth.

*Deep Inside The Earth's Crust*

Some graves were visible outside these windows. Mostly the graves of Grey's enemies.

*Deep Within The Earth's Depths*

Grey looked outside, enjoying his private view of rare dinosaur bones. He planned to make a separate hall, leading to a special area he would, one day, make into a multi-million dollar museum.

*In The Earth's Core*

Grey was fanning himself, as he passed the lava outside his heat-proof windows.

*In Grey's Lair*

"I really need to install an elevator." Grey said as he entered his lair.

"Yes, yes you do." an unknown man agreed, from a desk, where he was examining files.

"Ahh, yes. For you readers, this man is another of Storm's original characters. He does not, yet, have a name, but he will. Oh yes, he will." Grey finished sinisterly.

"Grey, I've found X, and he's gotten Axel and Xion now." the man said. "What should we do?"

"You should reorganize my files. I can't find anything in this mess!" Grey exclaimed, pointing to a well-organized filing cabinet. "I will go to X. Muahahahaha!" he said, disappearing in a flash of his patented Grey Lightning, a trademark of Inc.

"...I still don't understand how there was lightning in the center of the earth." the man said, returning to his work.

*With Sora And Riku*

Sora watched as the teddy bears set Bobby on top of the Jack-in-the-box-of-doom. "Fire the stupid-head!" the king of the teddy bears ordered, raising his plush scepter. Riku was busy struggling, in vain, against the strong ropes.

"Hey, Riku?" Sora said, still watching Bobby's attempt to wiggle free of his bonds.

"What? I'm busy!" Riku whispered, attempting to remove his shoe.

"Would it help if I distracted the guards?" Sora asked pensively.

Riku turned to him. "Yeah. Why?"

Sora didn't reply, instead, he kicked one of his shoes behind him, and off of his foot. It hit one of the guards, who was holding a spear. The spear was knocked out of his hands, where it flew through the air, and hit a button on a toy phone. The phone rang, and one of the less bright teddy bears ran to pick it up, hoping it was his girlfriend, Penny. On the way, he tripped, landing on a plank of wood. This flipped a pail of water on the other side of the plank into the air, and onto the King's head. The king ran around blindly, hitting a rocking horse and making it gallop away. The rocking horse ran into a rope, pulling it with him. On this rope was a row of drying laundry. The laundry bear got mad and started chasing the horse, knocking over one of the soldier bears, in the progress. This bear immediately retaliated, pulling out his sword and chasing the bear. This soldier bear was the general of the army, so all of the other soldier bears followed him. The platoon of bears ran into a cart of donuts, knocking them over. Many bears stepped on cream donuts, squirting the creamy filling into other bears eyes, including the guard bears. While they were distracted, Sora kicked one in the butt, making it jump in surprise. Unable to see the attacker, the bear hit one of the other guard bears. Leading to a fight that all of the guard bears participated in. During the struggle, one bear's sword flew out of his hands and into the stake Sora was tied to, cutting some of his ropes. This allowed Sora to free his arms, grab the blade, and cut himself loose. However, instead of freeing Riku, he hurled the blade into the sky, toward the Jack-in-the-box. The sword hit one of the gears, knocking it, and the whole contraption, off balance, and causing the crank to spin wildly, throwing off every bear that was turning it. As it cranked, the box suddenly opened, launching Bobby skyward, much higher than it had launched the dummies. Then a spring shot out of the machine, and as the king finally removed the bucket from his head, the spring hit him, pushing him onto the mad rocking horse, who galloped away, far into the distance with the entire village chasing after him.

Riku was dumbstruck, as Sora untied him. After a while, he said, "How? How did you do that?"

Sora shrugged. "Actually, I was planning on hitting Bobby, and making him fall into the box, breaking it. This worked too, though."

Riku sighed. "Come on." he said, walking away. Sora followed, merrily whistling his theme song.

**Yes! It is done, and it is written, and now it is uploaded. Sorry if I seem excited, but I am pumped! I got some more chapters of Storm in Kenewyore done, finished this chapter, and am hard at work on a new collection of short stories! Please review, and to OurLordDisco, plastic light sabers are much less effective than ceramic, blue pigs.**


	13. Chapter 13: Not RandomCrazy enough? HA!

**Well, I hope you're happy! This chapter, _alone_, is over 4000 words! Yes, it is finally here. It is… the end. But please, don't cry! Don't be sad! Enjoy the final chapter of _Kingdom Hearts PrankOff!_**

_First published - Sept. 27th, 2011_

_Finished - Jan. 26th, 2012_

*In Storm's Gummi Ship*

Bane was relaxing in the hot tub as Storm piloted the craft. "Hey, you wanna help?" Storm asked, annoyed by Bane's laziness.

Bane shrugged. "Not really." he said, sipping his coke. Storm did a corkscrew, flipping Bane, and the water, out of the tub and onto the floor. "Jerkoff." Bane muttered.

Storm smirked triumphantly. "I try."

Bane looked puzzled for a moment. "I'll haf'ta use that, some time." he said as they piloted toward the world of evil teddy bears.

*In The World Of Evil Teddy Bears*

Sora and Riku were trekking through a Lego jungle, as Sora whistled his theme song. "Seriously, Sora, shut up!" Riku yelled for the fifth and a half time.

"No." Sora said defiantly, whistling louder.

Riku didn't waste a second. He lunged at Sora, tackling the unfortunate teen to the ground. However, their fight was cut short when they heard a rustling from a nearby tower of bricks. Yup, that's right. The bricks rustled.

Sora whispered, "Riku, did yo-" but was cut off by Riku.

"Shush!" Riku shushed him, shushingly with a shushing attitude, filled with shushocity.

The bricks rustled again, and out jumped Jackie Chan! The martial arts master kicked Riku in the jaw, and socked Sora in the stomach. "That's what you get for leaving Bobby!" he chided as he back flipped away, leaving two utterly stunned teens in his wake.

"...What..." Sora squeaked.

Riku looked at his friend. "Don't you mean... Actually there are a lot of ways to go with that. You could say what the halibut, what the hippie, what the philanthropist, what the umbrella, what the nougat; there are endless possibilities, really."

Sora shook his head, slowly. "No... Just what..." he whispered.

*In Grey's Gummi Ship*

Grey was piloting his ship, a gray ship with wings curved forward and a skull shaped cockpit. Grey chuckled darkly. "So, make things random, eh? Hahahahaha. This should be fun. Now, where to begin?" he pondered.

"Perhaps you should start with the girls." my new OC suggested in a gruff voice, like gravel but smooth as stone. And now, I shall describe him.

He was 50ft. tall! JK, he's about seven-foot, nine. He wore a dark brown armor, like the ones from BBS and his helmet was square-shaped (not exactly, but square-ish).

Grey waved the suggestion off. "Nah, let's see how Sora and Riku are doing." he said, adjusting some dials and observing a monitor. On it were Sora and Riku, fighting 20-foot tall Barbie dolls with plastic donuts as Sora shouted, "Free the WALRUSES!" at the top of his lungs...Sora and Riku had the donuts.

Grey simply turned off the monitor. "...I don't think I could make that any more random if I tried... Maybe if I added Bruce Lee." he mused.

"Jackie Chan already handed them their rears on a silver platter." the OC explained.

"Drat. What's your name, anyways?" Grey asked the UOC - Unidentified Original Character.

The man stiffened his posture. "I am he who wields the power of the earth with peace and restraint. I am he whom the earth calls "ally". I am he who-"

"I meant your name! Ignorant buffoon." Grey said, mumbling the last part.

The man pulled a mace club as tall as him out of nowhere, a club with three blades spaced evenly around each end of it, pointing outward from the center. "My name is Aragor. But all call me Cornerstone." he explained.

Grey nodded. "Alright, Aragor-"

"Cornerstone." the man corrected slowly, tightening his grip on his mace.

Grey waved it off. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. So, you suggested Kairi and Namine, eh?" The man nodded silently. "Very well then. Off to the Pride Lands!"

"They left there."

"What!" Grey shrieked. "When?"

"About thirty minutes ago, actually. While you were dancing to Michael Jackson songs. Poor man." the giant said, shaking his head slowly at the last part.

Grey groaned in annoyance. "Well where are they?" he asked, clenching his teeth.

The man walked over to the ship's window. "Actually, you can see them, if you look hard enough."

"What!" Grey shouted, shoving Cornerstone out of the way to look.

"You know, we have more windows." the man said, gesturing to the many windows of the ship.

Grey turned to his traveling companion. "Vil-lain." Grey said slowly, emphasizing his entire character with one word. "Say it with me, Vi-ll-ain, vill-ain, villain. Got it?"

The man nodded slowly, his mace trembling in his hand. "Yes." he growled.

Grey nodded satisfactorily. "Good. Now," he got in the pilot's seat. "The hunt is on!" he said as the ship's engines roared off into space, in pursuit of the unfortunate girls.

*With Kairi And Namine, In Kairi's Ship*

Namine was piloting and Kairi was still playing Re:CoM. "Kairi, shut that off." Namine warned. "It uses up way too much of the ship's power."

Kairi stuck her tongue out at her Nobody. "Make me!" she dared, going back to fighting Axel. "Take that, ya fire-headed hippie!" she shouted.

*In Prankster X's Ship*

Axel felt a shiver go up his spine. "Someone...has insulted my hair...I think it was Kairi." he droned.

Xion promptly punched his arm. "Kill the stupid vibes. We're almost at the girls' ship, according to X."

Axel glared at his friend. "They're called 'the willies', not 'vibes'." he clarified.

"No matter." X said from his seat, his hood down. "Soon we will-" he was cut off by something ramming into the ship and a screen suddenly flickering to life.

"HA! We have you now, X!" Storm shouted from the monitor, Bane vacuuming in the background.

"Storm! How did you find me?" X asked in shock.

"Oh, I just followed the trail of TRAITORISM!" Storm shouted furiously, ramming the ship again with his own.

"We're doomed!" Axel screamed dramatically, flailing his arms. "We'll all die in a flaming heap of Gummi Ship! AAAAAAHHHH!"

Roxas knocked him out with his keyblade. "Alright, everyone calm down! At least Grey's not-"

*We Interrupt This Program To Bring You The Latest News From Grey's Ship. Now, Over To Cornerstone With The Weather*

Cornerstone straightened a stack of papers on his desk. "Thank you, narrator." He walked over to a map of the worlds on a giant IPod, zooming in on one of the lower-right sections. "Now, as you can see, we have a low pressure, high dialysis tornado heading toward the south, south-eastern worlds, meaning strange weather patterns for Agrabah, Never Land, Dwarf Woodlands, and Traverse Town." he said, gesturing with his hands, as a weatherman does.

*In Agrabah*

"That's right, Agrabanians, better make some heavy coats out of those useless camels and sheep, because you're going to be in the low 20's this weekend! I'll bet you didn't even know a thermometer went that low, did you?"

Aladdin was watching a TV he had mysteriously received in the mail with rapt attention. "Hey, Jasmine?" he called to his love.

"Yes dear?" she replied, throwing away her old bedsheets for new, non-stick ones.

"What's a thermometer?" As he asked, he saw something white falling like rain, out his window. "What's that?" he asked, forgetting his previous troubles. He grabbed one as it fell and it melted in his hand. "...It's nice." Suddenly Agrabah was covered in a total blizzard! "...Nuhver mihnd." he muttered from under a pile of snow.

*In Never Land*

Peter Pan was watching a TV he had mysteriously received in the mail. "That's right, Never People, you'll be experiencing a Typhoon later today! All flights have been grounded and no one is to leave their homes, unless they like terrible windstorms that can rip their spines out thought their eye socket."

After Peter listened to the news he heard cannon fire outside. "Hook!" he cried, flying out the window. "...GAH!" was heard shortly after. "MY OREOS! COME BACK!" and with that, he gave up the pursuit of Hook for far more important things; flying around Never Land, after his Oreos...and into a typhoon.

*Deep Within The Dwarf Woodlands*

Doc and Sneezy were watching a TV they had mysteriously received in the mail. "Oh boy! If you live in the Dwarf Woodlands, you'd better take cover! You'll be experiencing heavy thunderstorms throughout the day!" the weatherman with heavy armor said.

"Gosh, do ya think that's true?" Doc asked Sneezy.

"I don't- I don't- I-TCHOOO!" Sneezy sneezed. "Sorry." he apologized stuffily. "I'm not sure."

Suddenly they heard a loud boom outside and Dopey walked in with a handful of popcorn. "Dopey? You were supposed to get corn, not popcorn." Dopey fainted in response. "...Dopey?"

*Merlin's House In Traverse Town*

Leon was watching a TV he had mysteriously received in the mail with Yuffie. "Alright, now for the Traverse Town weather repor-... Grey?" the well-known-by-now weatherman asked someone off-screen.

"What?" a bodiless voice replied.

"What on earth does a raindrop with a Moogle head mean?" he asked the voice.

"Look it up!" the voice shouted back.

The big man grabbed a book from one of his desk drawers and mumbled something under his breath. "Let's see...Ah! 'Moogle in a raindrop - Raining Moogles'... Are you pulling my leg?"

"No, I'm licking your shoulder pad."

"...You are one sick-" "BZZZZT..." the TV went black.

"...Well that was weird." Leon said, getting up to get a soda.

"I thought it was funny." Yuffie said, sitting on the bed. "I love fake news shows like that."

Leon took a chug of his Diet Simba Soda. "I don't think it was supposed to be fake, Yuffie." he said, grabbing a bag of Chip's Chips.

Yuffie shrugged. "Whatever. I'm gonna go to the store. Want anything?"

Leon nodded. "Yeah, more Diet Simba, Chip's Chips, Sebastian Seafood Salad, Belle-brand bread, preferably whole-grain, Prince John's Chocolate Gold Coins... That's about it. Got it, Yuffie?" He turned, but Yuffie was already gone. "...I feel alone."

-About three and seventeen-ninetieth hours later-

Leon was reading fanfiction online when Yuffie burst in, covered with sweat and carrying two full grocery bags. "Oh, hey Yuffie." he said casually, not even looking over.

"Hey Yuffie!" she shouted angrily. "Look at me!"

Leon glanced over then did a double-take. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened." Yuffie said, beginning to pace around the room. "I walked to the grocery store, no problems, but when I come out, IT'S RAINING MOOGLES! MOOGLES! They fell by the dozens! No, hundreds! Then they started hugging me, and I was nearly buried alive in a pile of Moogles! I had to use my kunai to get them off, and then they started chasing me!" she emphasized her point by gesturing to the window, through which many Moogles were staring. "...Kupo?" one said.

Leon blinked twice. "Did you remember to get me my chips?" he asked calmly.

Yuffie's right eye twitched, then she threw the bag at him, punched him in the face and twirled, all at once. "THERE! ENJOY YOUR CHIPS!" she shouted, matching away.

Leon rubbed his broken nose, but still ate the chips while continuing to watch the news, just in case it decided to rain anvils.

*In Grey's Ship*

"Why did we do a newscast again?" Cornerstone asked Grey. Grey shrugged, busy licking Cornerstone's shoulder pad as Cornerstone shook his head. "I'll just...monitor the monitors." he grumbled, walking over.

"NO! ONLY I MONITOR THE MONITORS!" Grey rasped, running in front to shield the monitors from the large man.

"...Is anything not wrong with you?"

Grey shrugged. "I like to think that I'm a fairly normal shopper. EXCEPT WHEN IT COMES TO COUPONS! ...So, no, there isn't." he finished.

*In Kairi's Ship*

Kairi was still playing Re:CoM. "Kairi, turn that off." Namine threatened.

"Or what?" Kairi dared. Suddenly, the ship jerked. "Okay, okay, I'm turning it off!" she said, saving and shutting off the gaming device.

"That wasn't me!" Namine said, attempting to straighten the ship.

*Back With Grey*

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hello, girls!" Grey cackled, ramming Namine and Kairi's ship again.

"Umm, sir?" Cornerstone was trying to alert Grey to something, but...

"Feel my power!" Grey cackled madly. A mad cackle that would make the maddest of mad doctors flee for fear of their mad lives.

*With Storm And Bane*

"Trying to run, X? NEVER!" Storm shouted. "Bane! Go get them to stop!" he ordered.

Bane was still vacuuming. "Busy." he said.

"You might get to battle Axel." Storm said.

Bane was portalling before you could say "Wo-".

*In Prankster X's Ship*

Axel was lying unconscious on a bed, with Xion sitting beside him.

Then, Bane appeared. "Alright! Where is he? Where is he?" Bane asked, doing a terrible impression.

"Was that supposed to be Bugs Bunny?" Xion asked with an eyebrow touching her hair, making it nearly invisible.

Bane just stood there for a moment. "Shut up!" he roared, dashing over and zipping her hood shut, then picking her up by the wrists. "Axel! I have your friend, now fight me!" he demanded.

"He's asleep." Xion stated from under her zipped-up hood.

"What?" Bane looked over to the sleeping Axel. "...Axel? AXEL? AXEL!" he shouted.

Axel finally sat up sleepily. "...What?"

"Fight me!" Bane demanded again, raising his broadsword to the air with the hand that wasn't holding Xion up.

Axel blinked once and went back to sleep. Bane just looked at him blankly for a moment. "Fine! If you don't fight me, you'll never see Xion again!" he said, lifting his broadsword to Xion's neck.

"Fight him! Fight him!" Xion screamed from under her hood, wiggling in a pathetic attempt at escape.

Axel mumbled something, then sat up. "No. Goodnight!" he yelled, lying back down.

Bane blinked seven-and-a-half times and let Xion go. The girl Nobody opened her hood. "Hey! What was that for?" she screamed.

Bane shrugged. "Hey, he's the one who wouldn't fight me to save your life. I don't think he cares about anything enough to-..."

Then Bane got an idea. An awful idea. A terribly, wonderfully awful idea. He silently crept over to Axel's sleeping form, raised his broadsword and...Cut off one of Axel's infamous spikes!

The redhead jolted up, blasting Bane into the wall with fire. "Now you made me mad!" he screamed.

"Oh, don't be such a hothead." Bane chuckled, getting up and dusting himself off.

"...BURN!"

*Somewhere Else*

In X's cockpit, X was steering and Roxas was playing Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D. "Stand still, stupid Lizolfos!" the blonde Nobody screamed at the screen.

"I know you're having fun and all, but could you DO something ABOUT the SHIP slamming INTO us!" X asked, emphasizing at unusual points.

Roxas shrugged. "Sure." he said, pausing his DS and looking out the window. "Hey, X? Isn't that-"

*In Kairi And Namine's Ship*

As Namine attempted to steer away from Grey, pausing to remove a teddy bear from the window with the windshield wipers, Kairi noticed something outside the cockpit window. "Hey, is that-"

*In Grey's Ship...OF DOOM!*

Grey stirred a cauldron full of who-knows-what, cackling maniacally. "Dragon's toenail, liver and spit, trickle of onion, just a bit. Hogwash, balderdash, phooey and nonsense, show these girls my wrathful consequence!" he recited from his book: "Spells for Dummies".

"Grey, I know you're busy and all." Cornerstone said, looking out the window. "But isn't that-"

*In Storm's Ship*

Storm sat in his pilot seat, attempting to ram X's ship, but missing narrowly every time. "Stupid Nobody!" he shouted. "Hey isn't that-"

"...Oh no." suddenly all four Gummi Ships collided, breaking apart with their remains and passengers falling to the world below.

*In The Strange World Below*

All of the people were hurtling toward the strange world, to different areas. Roxas, Axel and Bane landed in the northern area, Cornerstone and Kairi landed southern, Namine and Storm landed out west, X and Grey landed out east, and Xion landed in the center of it all.

*North: Roxas, Axel and Bane*

It was a paved road with torches lining the path and everyone was unconscious except for Roxas, Axel and Bane. So no one was unconscious.

"Come 'ere!" Bane shouted, lunging at Axel with a broadsword in each hand.

"Never!" Axel roared back, tossing a chakram and rushing at Bane with his other chakram thrusting forward.

Roxas just watched, moving only to follow the brawlers. "Ya'know, it's not as impressive as I thought it would be." he said, dodging a chakram a moment later.

*East: X and Grey*

Grey and X walked along a beach. "Hey, who are you anyway?" Grey asked while licking Cornerstone's shoulder pad.

X just watched Grey, his hood pulled up. "If you tell me why you're licking that, then maybe I'll tell you."

Grey shrugged. "Believe it or not it's made of rock candy. I asked him why once, but all I remember is waking up in the hospital...The food was good there." X shook his head. "So? Who are you?" Grey insisted.

X sighed. "If you really want to know, then fine. Besides, Storm will probably be revealing my true identity soon." he said, lowering his hood.

"Ohh, well hello, X-"

*West: Namine and Storm*

"So, has your opinion changed since you got here?" Storm asked Namine as they walked through a cavern. Namine shrugged in response.

"Some. I do like the pranking, but I wish you hadn't brought us here against our wills." the blonde Nobody replied. Behind her, Jackie Chan walked through passages in the cavern with a little girl, sumo and an old man that kept hitting him on the head.

Storm raised an eyebrow at her. "You'd rather I left you with Marluxia?" he asked her incredulously.

Namine shuddered. "No. I just wish you'd give us a choice."

Storm thought about this for a moment. "Interesting... Nachos?" he asked, offering her a plate of chips and nacho cheese from his shirt pocket.

Namine shrugged. "Sure." she said, taking some chips.

*Center: Xion*

Xion sat in the clearing of a forest, her foot stuck in the twisty root of a tree shaped in the figure of Gordon Ramsey. "HELLO!" the Nobody who shared a hair color with Bane shouted to the wind. "IS ANYBODY THERE?"

The bushes nearby rustled and out popped Sora and Riku! "Xion?" Riku asked. "What are you doing here?"

Xion looked at them with a look of surprise and shock. "Umm, our ships all hit each other and crashed when we were chasing each other. What are you guys doing here?"

Riku looked more surprised than Xion. "Chasing each other? What, we're gone for a few hours and you guys start a chase scene?"

Xion nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. Hey, can you guys help me out here?" she said, pointing to her trapped foot.

Sora looked at the tree. "...Why does it look like a foul-mouthed British chef?" he asked.

Xion shrugged. "Does anything make sense here?" she reminded him.

*South: Cornerstone and Kairi*

Cornerstone and Kairi walked through an abandoned city, like one might see in an old Western.

"So, you work for Grey?" Kairi asked her large companion.

He took a sip of tea and nodded. "In Storm's story I am Grey's most loyal warrior. But there are others." he explained.

Kairi nodded. "Cool. Have any extra tea?" He nodded, passing her a cup and saucer.

*Center: Xion, Sora and Riku*

Xion sat playing cards with Sora while Riku tried to cut the roots. "Grr. Why won't you break!" Riku yelled.

Sora and Xion ignored Riku, choosing instead to play their game. Sora showed his hand. "Two pairs!" he declared. Xion calmly placed her hand down. "A full house?"

Xion nodded. "Pay up." Sora handed her 200 munny. "A pleasure doing business with you." she said, placing the money in her pocket.

"Argh! I give up!" Riku shouted, unsummoning his keyblade and sitting down by Sora and Xion.

Suddenly (I use that word a lot, don't I?), Axel burst through a bush, setting it aflame. He was followed shortly by Bane, who quickly lunged at the pyro. Roxas calmly walked past the burning bush, after a moment. "Hey." Roxas greeted as the others continued their duel.

Roxas sat down and joined their game. After a few minutes Axel joined, although Bane continued to fight. "What are you doing?" Xion asked Bane as he began slashing at the Gordon Ramsay tree. Bane shrugged and continued his onslaught.

"Read it and weep, Suckas! Full house!" Axel declared. Xion calmly laid her hand down, as she had done with Roxas. "What the- A ROYAL FLUSH!"

Axel reluctantly gave Xion her winnings as the girl cackled madly. "Mine, all mine!"

*East: X- and Grey*

X and Grey walked on along the beach. "Ya'know, sometimes I wonder just how crazy this universe really is." X said.

Grey turned to him. "What are you talking about?" he asked, picking some rock candy out of his teeth.

X looked up to the yellow sky with flying underwear-fish clouds. "I just don't think it's all that bad. It's kinda nice." Grey tried to stop him, but it was too late, for then X said, "It's not that crazy and random."

"West: Oh no...*

As Namine and Storm walked Storm suddenly twitched violently, stopping in his tracks. "Gub-brrg-nch-giiishsh!" he sputtered.

"Umm, Storm? Are you-" before she knew it Storm was gone. he ran faster than sound, up to the top of the highest mountain there.

Atop Mt. , Storm stood, able to see everyone from the height. "Not crazy or random enough, eh?" he asked, insanity clear in his twisted voice. He pulled a black-and-yellow striped remote control out of his shirt pocket and hit the big, red button.

*East: Grey and Xxxx... +signal corrupted/author gone mad+ dghhfdyusi8oi8eh4mv...*

"Do you have any idea what you've done? What madness you have wrought on this unsuspecting world!" Grey screamed at X.

X shrugged. "No, besides, what could Storm..." He stopped upon hearing loud stomping.

"You fool!" Grey screamed. "You've doomed us all!" he said as he jumped on a blue donkey with pink polka-dots that appeared from a hole in a nearby waffle iron.

Upon hearing that last sentence, X looked up. "What have I done?" he asked the blue, green, yellow, purple, violet and chartreuse sky with cotton candy/banana clouds.

*South: Cumbersome and Kiki ... GOOGLE!*

Kairi and Cornerstone felt a tremor as Grey rode up to them on a blue donkey with pink polka-dots. "Come with me if you want to live!" he shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Cornerstone asked calmly.

"Storm pressed the button!" Grey shouted.

Cornerstone's helmet paled. "My Lord, no. Please tell me he did not press the button." the mighty OC pleaded, falling to his knees.

"He has! Now hurry!" Grey shouted, pulling Kairi onto the ostrich.

"Wait. Wasn't this a donkey?" Kairi asked as the large bird ate some weeds.

"Oh no, it's already begun. Hurry, Cornerstone!"

Cornerstone sat in silence for a minute. "Nah." he said.

"'NAH'?" Grey roared. "WHAT DOO YOU MEAN 'NAH'?"

Cornerstone got up. "We OC's can leave this story if it's our first or second chapter, remember? See ya." Cornerstone said, disappearing in a flash of light.

Grey sat there for a moment. "...LUCKY!" he shouted to the blurple winds, as he rode off on the giraffe.

*A Direction: Namine and Bane*

"Where did you come from?" Namine asked after Bane appeared in a poof of bricks.

"I... I have no idea." Bane replied, looking around the candy store, as Darkwing Duck flew overhead.

Grey and Kairi rode up on a quadropedal dolphin. "Storm's pressed the button! Get on!" he said, pulling them up and riding off.

Bane attempted to hold his balance on the bucking creature. "HE PRESSED THE BUTTON!" Bane yelled in shock and fear. Grey nodded as the rhino flew faster. "AND WHY IS THIS SUDDENLY A WINGED RHINO!"

*The Center Of All That Is Chocolatey: Alex, Rocky, Poopoo, Dora And Xion, Queen Of The Bumbleberries!*

None of them knew how it had happened. None of them knew why it had happened. But now they were riding a chocolate roller coaster around the island while being teased by evil, 20-foot tall teddy bears.

"Make it stop!" Sora screamed as a teddy bear insulted his hair again.

Riku hit him. "Calm down!"

"How can I calm down, if you're hitting me?" Sora yelled back.

Xion and Axel were still playing cards. "Got any... waffles?" Axel asked unsurely, tilting his card to the side.

"Go fish. Got any blueberries?" Xion asked. Unfortunately they would never know, because the coaster cart flew into the air, off the rails and flew toward the ground.

Kairi, Bane, Grey and Namine observed the cart flying through the sky. "Sora!" "Roxas!" "Axel fight!" "Yumpie!" Kairi, Namine, Bane and Grey yelled respectively.

The cart plummeted into lava, destroying all inside it as Prankster X was carried through the air above the pit by a giant hamster/pig/dinosaur/donut/onion ring/jelly roll/donkey/yellow bikini wearing monster. It suddenly release X, who plummeted down below into the fires!

*...somewhere...*

Xemnas jolted out of his bed, startled by his dream. "What? Where?" he panted, looking around.

"A dream." he sighed, "It was all a dream." he said, getting a glass of water then going back to bed.

*In Storm's Mansion*

Bane and Grey sat on Storm's couch, watching security footage of some of the pranks.

"You know, Storm." Grey started. "That whole 'freak people out and make them all think it was a dream' thing may work pretty well for you, but you really should warn us beforehand."

Storm shrugged as he walked in with a pizza and hot wings. "Well that's no fun." he stated, sitting down by his OC's.

Bane sighed. "So, now that everyone's been returned to their homes, what do we do?"

Grey got up. "I don't know about you two, but me and Cornerstone are going to take a break. It's hard, being this maniacal and crazy." he said, opening a portal and beginning to step through.

"Well don't get too comfortable. I may have something else for you later." Storm said, sipping a Diet Simba Cola.

Grey shuddered as he walked through, mumbling about crazy authors.

Storm and Bane sat in silence for a minute or two as they ate. Then Storm said, "Ya'know I still need one more person in my Pokemon story."

Bane looked over at him. "Really?" Storm nodded and Bane considered the matter. However, Bane took too long considering and Storm made a frying pan hit his head. "OW! Fine, fine, I'll come. But only if I get a leather jacket, cool attitude and a legendary Pokemon." he bargained.

"You can have the jacket and attitude, but no legendaries." Storm counteroffered.

Bane nodded, shaking Storm's hand. "It's a deal!" he said.

**Well, it's over. But I live on! As does my writing, and I'll be hung by a Belgian waffle with seven pairs of underwear before I'll stop writing random, crazy things! So, look out world, STORM LIVES ON! **

…**Welp, now that I have that out of my system, I do suggest that you chack out my other story: _Pokemon: Storm In Kenewyore_! That is, if you like Pokemon or Bane. In fact, Bane should be in the newest chapter.**

**I thank you all sincerely for reading this story, and to Dwayne Johnson, Jackie Chan and Gordon Ramsay; HA! You starred in my fanfiction! _HA!_Thank you, much. **


End file.
